The Unexpected POW
by snossy
Summary: Hogan is suspected of sabotage and there's a new prisoner in camp. My second fic which has taken me ages to write. Hope you like it. Last 2 chapters up now.
1. Chapter 1

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1:**_

Colonel Robert Hogan, Corporal Peter Newkirk and Sergeant James Kinchloe (or Kinch) were sitting at the long table in the middle of the barracks. They had been playing poker for the last half an hour and as the time past, the other men in the barracks started to watch them. It was no surprise that the game had lasted this long but it was always fun to watch and see who finally gave in first.

"I'm out" Kinch said throwing his cards on the table and leaning back on his chair.

"You give up to easy mate" Newkirk smiled as he threw two chocolate bars into the ever-growing pile in the middle of the table. "I'll match your bet guv'nor and raise you three."

Hogan smiled as he looked into the Englishman's face and then down at his cards. He knew he had a bad hand and that he was probably going to lose. Hogan sighed and shaking his head, threw his cards face down on the table.

"I'm out too. The rest of this stuff has to last me until next week and there's no way I'm gonna win this round." He pushed the pile of biscuits and chocolate bars towards Newkirk.

"Hey colonel, Schultz is on his way over here." Olsen called from across the room. He had been looking out the window just incase anyone decided to drop in on them while LeBeau and Carter were down in the tunnels working on the German uniforms they had managed to get hold of.

Hogan got up from the table and hurried over to Kinch's bunk. He tapped on the wooden frame and the bottom bunk rose into the one above it, to reveal a hidden entrance to a tunnel below them.

"Carter, LeBeau get up here and fast, Schultz is coming!" He called into the tunnel. Schultz wasn't that big of a threat to them but he didn't really want to push his luck any further then he had to.

Seconds later LeBeau hurried up the ladder and into the barracks closely followed by Carter who hit the wooden frame of the bunk to close the entrance. They turned around just in time to see the door of the barracks open and the big, burley sergeant of the guard, walk in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Schultzie, What's up?"

"The kommandant wants to see Colonel Hogan in his office, that's what's up Newkirk." He said as he walked over to the stove in the middle of the room, to warm his hands. It was the middle of winter and it was freezing outside.

"What's he wanna see me for? I haven't done anything"

"Colonel Hogan please, I know nothing about why the kommandant wants to see you, he never tells me anything. All he said was to get you and bring you to his office now."

Hogan pulled a chocolate bar from inside his brown bomber jacket. "Are you sure you don't know anything Schultz?" He asked casually as he pulled a chocolate bar out of his inside pocket.

Schultz looked longingly at the bar in Hogan's hand and quickly answered. "Something about the comments that were made in this morning's roll call, that's all he said."

"Okay Schultz, let's go get this over with." He handed over the chocolate bar, grabbed his crush cap and walked out of the barracks pulling his collar up around his ears as he and Schultz walked across the compound to the Kommandant's office.

----------------------------------------------

Colonel Wilhelm Klink, kommandant of Stalag 13, sat behind his desk talking to General Burkhalter over the phone. He might have been the kommandant of the only POW camp with a perfect no-escape record, but that didn't mean he was entirely confident talking to his superior officer, even if it was just over the phone.

"Yes sir, I have doubled the guards around the fence…yes general Burkhalter both in and out side the wire…but there is no need for you to…" Klink winced and held the phone away from his ear. "Yes sir, I will be expecting you…yes sir. Hail Hitler" Klink hung up the phone and sighed.

The door to his office opened and colonel Hogan walked in. Klink rolled his eyes. // _Doesn't anyone knock any more? _// He thought to himself.

"You wanted to see me colonel?" Hogan asked in a somewhat cheery voice, which Klink was in no mood to hear at the moment.

"Yes Hogan I did. This morning during roll call your men said things that I do not appreciate. I want them to be found and punished. Is that clear?"

"I never heard anything offensive, what did they say?"

"You know very well what they said Hogan." Hogan started to respond but was interrupted.

"There is going to be a surprise inspection by general Burkhalter today in about two hours. I am warning you now Hogan, if anyone tries anything funny, or attempts to escape while he is here, I will hold you personally responsible. Is that clear?"

"Come on kommandant, would I do anything to ruin your record while Burkhalter's here?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Klink stopped and realized what he was saying "Hogan!! Make sure your men are ready for the inspection."

"Yes sir." Hogan turned to leave. He stopped when he reached the door and turned around to look at Klink. "Oh by the way, I wouldn't try anything with Burkhalter but let me know when Hochstetter's around, I might be able to pull off something by then."

"Hogaaannn!!" Klink called as he watched his senior POW officer walk out the door, Giving Klink a very sloppy salute as he went.

----------------------------------------------

"Okay fellas listen up." Hogan called as he walked through the door of barracks 2. He waited for them to stop what they were doing, although there was no real need. They had looked up as he walked back inside. "Looks like Burkhalter's coming for a little inspection tour of the camp again."

"Did Klink say when he'll be here? Or how long for that matter?" Kinch asked.

"Yeah, in about two hours. Kinch, I need you to get downstairs and radio London, Tell them we need the underground to be on stand by in case Burkhalter's here for longer than usual. They may have to go out tonight and pick up any flyers that might get shot down. London is gonna have another go at that factory tonight."

"Right sir." Kinch got up, hit the wooden frame of his bunk twice and went down into the tunnels.

"Newkirk, has Cpl. Langenscheidt gone into the armoury to do an inventory check since we last borrowed some weapons?"

"No sir. Although I only took some extra ammo and some grenades two nights ago, I don't think that would be anything Klink would worry about, even with that inspection today."

"Well this is one time we can't risk it, if Burkhalter wants to inspect the armoury as well and finds anything missing that Klink can't account for, he's going to suspect we had something to do with it. Go down and see if you can find the grenades that we took, and then take them back to the armoury through the tunnel. Don't worry about the ammo. Klink would probably think he used it in one of our escape attempts."

Newkirk took off after Kinch while the others kept watching Hogan waiting for the next lot of instructions.

"The rest of us have the less fun part of a cleaning detail. Klink wants the camp in perfect condition for Burkhalter. Any volunteers?" Olsen, Forster, Adams and Carter stood up. "Okay, while you're out there cleaning, spread the word through the camp. No one is to do anything out of the ordinary today while Burkhalter's here." They all headed for the door.

"LeBeau, you and the rest of the guys round up anything that might look the slightest bit out of place and take it down into the tunnel. Then I need you to go and make sure the tunnel entrances are secure at the other end, all of them, except the emergency tunnel. I don't think we'll need to use it but just in case."

----------------------------------------------

Kinch looked up as he heard someone climb down the ladder from the barracks. Hogan looked around and saw Kinch at the radio, turning everything off.

"Just got word back from London colonel, they say that they will pass on the message to the underground."

"Great, thanks Kinch." Hogan sat down for a minute on the chair opposite Kinch.

LeBeau walked around the corner and came to a stop before Hogan and Kinch. "Everything is done _mon colonel_, know one would ever be able to tell what we have down here."

----------------------------------------------

For the last half an hour, Hogan had been in quarters listening to everything that had been going on in Klink's office. Last year, about two months after he had arrived at stalag 13 he had asked Kinch to set up a hidden microphone in Klink's office. He was able to plant the microphone into a picture that was hanging on Klink's wall near the door. He had also attached the listening device into an old coffee pot in Hogan's room, which was the perfect hiding spot for it. Even though LeBeau had accidentally used it to make coffee a couple of times after it was set up, which had unfortunately made turning up the volume impossible.

"Colonel Hogan?" Kinch said as he opened the door to Hogan's room slightly and poked his head around it.

"Hey Kinch, take a seat."

"Thanks. Anything new from Klink's office yet?" he asked taking a seat on the only other seat available in the room.

"No nothing yet. Klink's just being his usual worried self. Even more so now cause Burkhalter's on the way."

"Colonel Hogan sir," LeBeau came hurrying in closely followed by Carter and Newkirk. "Burkhalter's staff car just came into camp."

----------------------------------------------

General Burkhalter was a large man who could be very intimidating to anyone and everyone he knew, even if they had only spoken to him for a few minutes. He was head of the Luftwaffe and was also on Hitler's personal staff. Klink was always sucking up to him. Although Klink had a perfect record with the camp, Burkhalter could easily send him off to the Russian front.

"Ah, general Burkhalter, what a pleasure to see you again." Klink said in a slightly over excited voice. He moved from behind his desk and over to where the general was standing.

"Klink why is it that you get more pleasure out of me coming here then I do?" Burkhalter said as he handed Klink his coat. He didn't wait for a reply. "I am here to inspect the camp and make sure everything is in order and that no escapes have taken place from the last time I was here."

"Yes sir, and I can happily say that there has never been a successful escape from stalag 13" Klink smiled as he walked over to the small table and poured himself and Burkhalter some wine.

"So you have told me, and told me. Although how it is possible that there has been no escapes from here is beyond me. I want to get this over with quickly Klink, call Schultz in here and order him to have the prisoners fall out for roll call. The quicker I leave the happier I would feel."


	2. Chapter 2

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2:**_

Klink walked out of his office following general Burkhalter. "Repooorrrrt!!!" He shouted to Schultz as he came to a stop in front of Hogan and his men. They had been standing outside in formation for the past five minutes. Hogan decided to try and keep Klink out here for the same time.

"What's with the surprise roll call colonel? It's freezing out here, my men could easily catch a cold." Klink was about to respond when Burkhalter answered him instead.

"I am here for a surprise inspection Hogan. There has been a lot of underground activity in the area and I wanted to check and see if everything is still in order."

"Well general, you might wanna go save yourself the trip next time, cause everything 'ere is in order. The escape committee is working on a new plan to get out of 'ere, we'll let ya know when it's done an' we're back in London. How 'bout a nice postcard?" Newkirk decided to join in on the fun Hogan was having. He got a loud round of applause and cheering for his comments.

// _Two can play at this game Newkirk_ // "Newkirk, how many times have I told you not to go around talking about our plans to just any body. No wonder we can't get out of here." Hogan added.

"Hogan. If you say another word it'll be two weeks in the cooler." Klink warned. "That goes for the rest of your men as well."

"If you have anything to hide Hogan, I will find it." Burkhalter said as he walked around the formation and straight into barracks 2. Everyone followed him inside.

----------------------------------------------

Burkhalter walked around the room, checking anything that looked suspicious. Twice he stopped and looked under a mattress and inside a footlocker. When he came to a stop in front of LeBeau's footlocker, LeBeau made a slight move towards it, as though he wanted to stop Burkhalter looking inside it. Brukhalter noticed.

"So you are hiding something after all." Burkhalter said to LeBeau and Hogan. "Klink open this footlocker."

"But general what could they possibly be hiding in there?"

"Klink! Do as I say or your next order will be given to you on the Russian Front. Hogan could very easily hide something in there, and if he is I intend to find out what it is."

"Just a minute general." Hogan moved forwards and stood in front of Klink, blocking his way. "This is privet property. How would you like it if we went through _**your**_ things?"

"Hogan step aside." He didn't move "Now!!"

"Alright, but this is under protest." Hogan moved back to where he was standing. _// What have you got planned LeBeau//_

"Klink open it."

"Yes general Burkhalter." Klink nervously as he opened the lid and stood back to let him look inside.

"A radio. It looks like I have been able to put a stop to any communications before they have even begun." Burkhalter bent down and picked up a small wooden box from inside the locker. Hogan, who had been slightly worried that LeBeau had given something away, relaxed and almost smiled as he realized what that box actually was.

"LeBeau! How could you be so careless with something like that? How many times do I have to order you to keep that in a better hiding place, before you actually do what I tell you to?"

"I'm sorry _mon colonel_, I…"

"I don't want to here another word from you. Now get into my office and stay there until I tell you to come out."

"Yes sir." LeBeau started to walk off.

"Wait a moment. Let him stay, he is the one responsible for me finding this radio and I want him here when I get rid of it." Burkhalter lifted the lid of the box slowly. All of a sudden, two decks of cards flew out of the box and up at Burkhalter. Every one started laughing at the look on the general's face.

Newkirk had made the box in his spare time, for an April fools day trick for Klink. He had never gotten around to giving it to him though. There was a note attached the bottom of the box. Burkhalter picked it up. It read '_Better luck next time, you're not going to find any radios in here or anywhere else for that matter._'

"Klink!! I want you to find out who is responsible for this and see to it that they are dealt with accordingly." Burkhalter said one he had calmed down slightly.

"Oh come on general, my men were only having a bit of fun. And you gotta admit that it was great practical joke." Hogan could barely keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Klink!!" Burkhalter screamed. He headed towards the door with Klink following close behind him.

"Alright, alright fellas calm down." Hogan said once he had stopped laughing and the door had slammed shut. "LeBeau I gotta hand it to you, you had me fooled for a minute."

"_Merci colonel_." LeBeau said smiling and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Watch it, Schultz is comin'." Newkirk called as he opened the door slightly to see what was happening outside.

"Enjoy the show Schultz?" Kinch asked as the burley sergeant walked though the door. "Pretty good wasn't it?"

"Please not now. I am already in trouble with the kommandant, don't make it worse." He sat down at the table putting his gun down beside him. "Colonel Hogan. Kommandant Klink wants to see you and the cockroach in his office. He is very angry with the both of you."

"What did I do?" LeBeau said turning towards the stove to put some coffee on.

"It wasn't LeBeau's fault that Burkhalter opened the box, I mean LeBeau never told him to."

"Alright Carter, take it easy will you?" Hogan said, interrupting the sergeant before he started to get too carried away. "Okay, let's go LeBeau, it might just be Klink wanting to go off at someone because _**he**_ never thought of doing that first."

Together, with Schultz trailing behind them, they walked over to Klink office and went inside. Not even thirty seconds after they had walked into the outer office, where Hilda sat, Schultz hurried back outside and over to the barracks. He had forgotten to bring his rifle. Again.

----------------------------------------------

Newkirk sat at the table until Schultz had the left the barracks and had shut the door behind him, before getting up and heading for Hogan's quarters. The others followed and stood around the small desk listening to the conversation that had just started in Klink's office.

"_I want an explanation about what happened in the barracks colonel Hogan and I want it now."_

"It was nothing, just the boys idea of a practical joke, that's all it was. Even you were trying not to laugh at it kommandant. Don't deny it, I saw you."

"I was doing no such thing Hogan…If it was anyone but Burkhalter maybe I would consider it being slightly amusing but that will not excuse LeBeau's behavior today."

"My behavior?" LeBeau said before Hogan could say anything. "I didn't do anything. Burkhalter is the one that opened the box, I never forced him to do it…"

"LeBeau, keep your mouth shut, let the colonel handle it." Kinch said.

"Is he balmy? He could land 'imself in more trouble than he is now. Not that he's in any kinda trouble as it is, not with the guv'nor there with 'im. 'E'll probably get a day or two in the cooler and that's it."

"I thought we were supposed to be listening?" Carter spoke up. He couldn't hear what was being said over all the talking they were doing.

"I warned you before… arrived here colonel. I plan … the promise I made."

"Hey Kinch. What's going on with this thing? Didn't we get new parts for this already" Newkirk asked frowning slightly as the voices coming from the coffee pot faded in and out.

"Yeah, I fixed it just the other day, right after the last air drop from London." Kinch moved around the table and checked the wiring. He could see nothing wrong with it.

"Well?" Carter asked impatiently

"Nothing. It must have something to do with the microphone in Klink's office."

----------------------------------------------

"I am sorry mon colonel." LeBeau said as Schultz closed the door behind them. "I didn't mean for you take the blame."

"Don't worry about it. After all, it got Burkhalter out of the barracks didn't it?" Hogan sat down on the only chair while LeBeau moved over and sat on the bed.

"What are we going to do about tonight? We won't be able to be out there."

"Well, Newkirk and Cater will have to do this one on their own, I'll get Kinch to go with them. It's nothing they haven't done before."

"I just hope Carter doesn't try to cook again. He's a great guy and all but he's cooking needs a lot of improvement."

"Somehow I don't think Newkirk will let him near the stove." Hogan laughed as he remembered one of Carter's attempts at cooking. Even with LeBeau's help, he still managed to turn what could have been a good meal into a disaster.

There was a soft knocking coming from behind the wall and both Hogan and LeBeau looked round. Hogan moved the chair and table away from the wall While LeBeau kept watch at the door to make sure no one was coming. After a moment small area of the wall, which was usually hidden by the table, moved towards them a few inches. Hogan grabbed the edges and swung the wall out towards him to reveal a tunnel entrance.

"Hey Kinch what's up? Everything okay in the barracks?"

"Yes sir." Kinch climbed out of the small entrance and into the cooler, leaving the small lamp just inside the tunnel. "Well almost everything. There's something wrong with the radio again. I think it has something to do with the microphone in Klink's office."

"Would the angle of the frame have anything to do with the problem?"

"It might, but I can't be sure until I get in there and have a look."

"Okay, we'll worry about that later. Is Carter and Newkirk ready to go out again tonight?"

"Just about. I think Newkirk is making sure we have enough ammo, just in case we run into any trouble."

"Okay. I need you to go out with them. They might need some help. Apparently London is sending two bomb groups this time round. Ten minutes apart from each other. Bring back as many as you can without getting yourselves caught in the process."


	3. Chapter 3

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3:**_

The plane crashed and went up in flames as three allied flyers, who had just bailed out, opened their parachutes to slow their descent towards the trees below them. They had been trying to bomb a factory that had been supplying ammunition to the Russian front on a weekly basis. So far they had been unsuccessful because it was too heavily protected. Tonight, however, the plane they had just abandoned, had somehow managed to hit the factory and completely destroyed it.

"Hey Evans, are you alright up there?" One of them said as he got up from where he had landed and looked up in the tree above him.

"Just get me down from here will ya Jason?" Evans had not been able to get out of the harness attached to the parachute. "And stop laughing, you try getting stuck in a bloody tree." By the way they were talking to each other and the accent they had, they were both Americans.

"Yeah, yeah hold on, I'm coming." Jason replied as he started to climb the tree.

"Will you two keep it down? We don't want any patrols to find us here." The other man on the ground called to them. He was also American by the sound of it.

"Okay Jackson." Evans said dropping out of the tree and hitting the floor hard. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Jackson said, climbing back down as fast as he could manage.

"Twisted my ankle." Evans tried to get up and collapsed.

"Okay come on, we gotta get outta here and find somewhere to hide so I can…"

He stopped in mid sentence. For a few seconds they were quiet, listening for any movement close by that might suggest they had been found. After a few long seconds they heard something move just ahead of them.

"Get out of here, head to the coast." Evans whispered to the others. They were about to argue but didn't get a chance. "Don't argue with me, just go. I'll be okay and you have more of a chance to get back home without me slowing you down."

Jason knew there was no point arguing so he stood up and handed over his knife. "Use this if you have to, but be careful. We'll try to get you out soon."

"Just go. Good luck." Evans took the knife and watched the others head off in the other direction.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Newkirk someone's coming." Kinch called quietly as he heard footsteps running towards them.

Newkirk saw them first. Two men in American uniforms were heading straight towards them. He stepped out from his hiding spot and grabbed them before they ran past.

"Keep it down, Kinch give me a 'and will you?" Newkirk and Kinch struggled to keep hold of the two men. After a few moments they stopped struggling, realising they were not going to get away.

"You two put up a hell of a fight don't ya?" Kinch said grinning slightly at the look of shock on the two soldiers faces. "Don't worry, you're in safe hands. I'm Kinch and this is Newkirk."

Footsteps could be heard running towards them and they all ducked behind a bush. Carter appeared just ahead of them, Newkirk stood up.

"Carter you gotta warn a person when you sneak up on them."

"No time for that, Gestapo patrol heading this way. Three of them, an officer and two corporals by the looks of it."

"Great just great, which direction are they coming from?"

"Looks like the way we need to get back to camp."

"Perfect. We'll have to circle the camp and use the emergency tunnel to get back in."

"Well, let's go shall we, we can't just 'ang 'round here all night." Newkirk said as they slowly started to make their way in the opposite direction and away from the patrol.

----------------------------------------------

"We nearly ran into a patrol on the way back to camp but other than that we had no trouble." Kinch was talking to Hogan and LeBeau in the cooler while Newkirk was distracting Schultz so no one could walk in unexpectedly.

"Good job fellas." Hogan said walking over to the door and listening just in case Schultz heard something and came to check on them "Was there anyone else with them?"

"Well apparently there was a third person with them. A Lt. Evans. Sounds like he twisted an ankle falling out of a tree the parachute got stuck in and he ordered them to go on ahead."

"Did the Gestapo find him?"

"There's good chance of it sir. But honestly I have no idea, and we had to get back in case we were found."

"Colonel we have to do something. If the Gestapo find him…" LeBeau said.

"I know, but we can't do anything at the moment. We need more time to find…"

"Oh come on Schultzie why not have another game eh? You might make a come back!!"

Newkirk's voice could be heard coming down the stairs. That was his way of warning them that Schultz was coming. Kinch quickly climbed back into the tunnel and started to close the door behind him.

"Radio London and tell the we need a sub to pick up O'Neill and Jackson. We'll see you in a couple of days." Hogan told Kinch as he helped close the entrance to the tunnel

The door of the cooler opened and Schultz made his way inside. Shaking his head slightly he sat down on the only chair in the room and lent in rifle up against the table. Hogan and LeBeau were sitting on the bed.

"What's the matter Schultz, you look like you could use a vacation?"

"You're right I do need a holiday." Kommandant Klink has all the guards doing extra shifts, just because the Gestapo is in the area and coming here in a couple of days on official business."

"The Gestapo, what do they want?"

"Who knows? All I know is that Major Feldkamp is coming here the day after tomorrow to talk to the Kommandant. Oh by the way Colonel Hogan, you and LeBeau can go back to the barracks after roll call this afternoon but the big shot wants to see you in his office before you go back."

"What does he wanna see me for?"

"Please colonel Hogan, I know nothing, I was just told to let you both out after roll call and take you to see the kommandant."

Schultz got up and walked out of the cell leaving his gun behind. The door opened again two minutes later and Schultz took the rifle and left for the second time, mumbling to himself as he went.

----------------------------------------------

Everyone in barracks looked up as the door opened and LeBeau walked inside. No one really took any notice until Olsen asked where colonel Hogan was. They had all expected him to come in right behind LeBeau.

"He is in with Klink." Lebeau told them all as he walked over to the small stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Something about a major Feldkamp coming to visit Klink."

"Feldkamp? So that's who 'e was." Newkirk looked up from sewing up a rip in his other shirt. "The Guv' nor won't be to happy bout 'im being here, will he?"

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Well, the major is the one responsible for colonel Hogan being here." Kinch answered. "And with his reputation as commander of the 504th, Feldkamp didn't go easy on him."

"I reckon 'e still 'as it in for the colonel." Newkirk said. He jumped down from his bunk and walked over to the window, looking out to see if Hogan was coming back.

"Yeah, but after all this time, why would he still go after colonel Hogan? I mean it's been over a year now?"

"Carter don't you get it? It's not about the information 'e has, it's about the fact that he caused so much trouble for the major and now 'e wants revenge."

"And he doesn't care how long it takes either."

The door opened and they all quickly changed the subject as Hogan walked inside. He stopped and looked at them one by one. He had a feeling that they were talking bout him seconds before he walked in and judging by the guilty looks on their faces, he knew he was right.

"Alright fellas listen up." Hogan acted as though he hadn't noticed. "There's a new prisoner coming into camp tomorrow morning, no one is to say anything to him until he's cleared. Understood?"

"You think he's a spy colonel?"

"I don't know. It's not likely but from the way Klink was talking to me in his office, I could tell something as going on."

"Klink his usual scared self then?" Newkirk asked smirking slightly.

"No not today. At least not any more then usual. He just told me that this prisoner is not to be treated any differently and will not be given any special privileges just because of who he is. And to make sure that doesn't happen he's going to be in our barracks."

"With us? Haven't we got enough people in here already?" LeBeau asked.

"It was my idea to put him in with us because that way we can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't stumble across anything he shouldn't. He can bunk in with me for the time being."

"So Hilda couldn't find out anything about him sir?" Carter asked as Hogan moved over to the table and sat down. LeBeau passed him a coffee.

"Thanks." Hogan took the coffee then turned his attention to Carter. "No. All she said was that he was shot down during the last raid and is being transferred here tomorrow."

"Do you think its Evans?"

"It's possible but until we know for sure we keep everything quiet. How are the guys doing down in the tunnel?"

"They're okay for now colonel. London says they will radio the sub and have them on standby for when it's safe to move them. They pass on their congratulations on another rescue. They also want us to blow up a radio tower that's scrambling all the bombers navigation systems during the raids over Hammelburge."

"Is that _**all**_ they want us to do? Sometimes I think they should try doing what we do."

"It's a bloody nice way to thank us for all we do for 'em. '_Congratulations old chaps, here's the location of a radio tower to blow up when you have the chance_'" Newkirk said doing his impersonation of a very stuffy English accent. Considering he as English himself, it was a very good impersonation and he didn't have to try very hard to make it sound right.

"Alright, take it easy Newkirk. We've blown up factories before, so a radio tower can't be that much different. Kinch has London given you the co-ordinates yet?"

"Not yet, they're going to transmit those tomorrow night."

"Okay all we can do now is wait. You guys better get some rest I have a feeling that over the next few days, we are going to be busy."


	4. Chapter 4

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4:**_

LeBeau and Newkirk were up on the roof fixing a few holes that had been there for around three weeks. No one had really noticed the holes until it had rain heavily the night before. Unfortunately for Carter, the biggest hole had been right over his bunk. Hogan had managed, yet again, to convince Klink to give them the necessary tools to fix them.

"I dunno 'ow the guv'nor's plannin' on getting anywhere near that tower." Newkirk was saying as LeBeau pasted him another nail. "It sounded hard enough when we first got the order, but now with the reports from the underground about 'ow heavily guarded it is? It's impossible."

"_Oui_, but those are the ones we are the best at. Don't worry Newkirk, Colonel Hogan will think of something." LeBeau tried o convince him that it would be possible to do the job but was distracted by a car approaching the gates.

The front gates opened as a staff car approached them. A guard posted at the gates walked over to the car and only few seconds, turned and almost ran across the compound and into the kommandant's office. The car drove into the camp and pulled up just as Klink came hurrying outside to greet his guest. The officer stepped out of the car and stood to one side as someone else awkwardly climbed out after him.

Newkirk had taken one look at the car and started to head for the ladder, he had not seen who else had stepped out of the car after the Gestapo major. LeBeau had taken a few extra seconds to grab everything they had brought up with them, and then followed him down the ladder.

"Since when does the Gestapo bring prisoners into camp in one of their staff cars?" Lebeau asked.

"No idea, but we better let colonel 'Ogan know what's going on." Newkirk headed inside the barracks to find Hogan. "This will be something worth listening into I'd reckon."

"Colonel?" Newkirk called as he knocked on Hogan's door.

"What's up Newkirk?" came Hogan's voice from behind him, making both Newkirk and LeBeau jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was downstairs checking in on O'Neil and Jackson. Their worried about Evans but other than that, they're doing okay."

"It would 'elp if you didn't sneak up on a person like that." Newkirk completely ignored the part about the two men down in the tunnels. He had been down there himself late last night, trying to repair some of the uniforms that had been ripped in places.

"Colonel, there is a new prisoner in Klink's office." LeBeau interrupted. "He was brought in by major Hochstetter's staff car.

"Let's listen in shall we?" Hogan opened the door and everyone walked inside and gathered around the coffee pot to listen to what was happening. It wasn't every day a new prisoner was brought in by staff car. Especially by the Gestapo.

----------------------------------------------

"But major Hochstetter, do you really think it's wise to bring Lt. Evans here?" Klink said as they walked into his office. "I mean, how are the other prisoner's going to react when…"

"Klink!!! I do not care about what the other prisoners think, or do for that matter. That is your problem not mine. General Burkhalter has approved this transfer and you have no choice in the matter."

Klink wasn't going to argue if it was an order from Burkhalter. Besides being his commanding officer and a general, Burkhalter could send him packing on his way to the Russian front in less time than it would to drive from his office to the front gates of the camp.

"If you have any problems with the orders kommandant" Hochstetter continued. "You can take it up with the general tonight in his office. He wants to see you there tonight to discuss security matters." He turned on the spot and walked out of the office, passing Schultz and the lieutenant as he went.

"SCHULTZ!!" Klink called.

"_Jawohl Herr kommandant_?" Schultz came inside the office and saluted as he spoke.

"Get me my car immediately."

"I am sorry kommandant but the car is in the motor pool. I think it has something to do with the brakes."

"Well then get Hogan to get on with fixing it dumpkopff." Klink yelled. He was getting annoyed and the fact that he had a meeting with the general later that night did nothing to improve his mood.

"Frauline Hilda!" He called after Schultz had left the room.

"Jawohl kommandant?" Hilda walked into the room, carrying some papers she had been filing away in the cabinet just outside the door.

"Send in Lt. Evans."

----------------------------------------------

"Alright we all know how the rest of it goes." Hogan said as Kinch unplugged the coffee pot and put it away. "Schultz will be here any second now, Newkirk I want you and Carter to stall on that car as long as you can."

"Right, you know, we never did do a proper repair job this time round. I think we need to 'ave a look at what's wrong with it."

"I don't care what it is as long as it takes at least a few hours to fix."

"Hey Schultz, what can we do for you today? Another loan perhaps?" Kinch said as Schultz walked in.

"Jolly jokers. Kommandant Klink wants his car fixed by this afternoon. He has to go into town tonight to see general Burkhalter."

"Well Schultz we can't guarantee that it will be ready by then, but we'll definitely do our best. Won't we fellas?" Hogan said looking at Carter and Newkirk. They both grinned and nodded their agreement. Schultz started to walk out but Hogan stopped him.

"Oh by the way, who was that new prisoner they brought into camp today."

"I know nothing! You will have to wait and find out. AFTER you finish fixing the car."

"Alright Schultz have it your way. Newkirk, Carter get to work on the car will ya? I want to find out who this guy is." Hogan sighed. "LeBeau, you and Kinch make our new guest feel welcome. The usual way" he added. He gave them a look that clearly told them not to mention anything about the operation there at camp and to make sure they to do the usual checks to see if the new prisoners are really German spies or not.

"Will do sir."

----------------------------------------------

Lt. Evans walked out of Klink's office and into the compound of stalag 13 followed closely by Schultz who had been ordered to take Evans to barracks 2. No one took any notice of them as they started walking across the camp. It was nothing out of the ordinary for a new prisoner to be brought into camp. A few of the men even smiled at them as they walked past.

"How is your ankle? I heard the kommandant saying something about it when you were in his office." Schultz asked, doing his best to make friendly conversation.

"Still hurts, but I'll live" Evans smiled slightly, realizing that this guard wasn't all that bad so far. "It's better than it was anyway."

"Good. The boys here will help you anyway they can."

"I'll bet they will." Evans said as they reached the door of the barracks, knowing exactly what would happen when they walked inside.

----------------------------------------------

"Here LeBeau, toss this up on the top bunk for Evans will ya?" Kinch handed him a spare blanket. "It might be a bit warmer than the one on there already. This doesn't have holes in it."

"Good point. He should at least get the ones without the holes until he gets used to this place."

"Hey Schultz, what are you doing back here?" Kinch said as the door opened and the burly guard walked inside followed by Evans. "Oh come on, not another new guy." He added.

"No, not really" Schultz said. He smiled, looking over at Evans.

"What do you mean '_not really'_?"

"He means…" Evans said, stepping forwards and in front of Schultz. "That I'm not exactly a new _**guy**_. Lt. Cassandra Evans, U.S Air Force."

"Wait a minute!" Kinch said. He had recovered from the shock of seeing a woman in and all male POW camp first, and thought it was best to say something before everything got out of control. It was one thing for them to start crowding around her, but if Klink chose that moment to walk in on them, they would all end up in the cooler and Hogan might not be able to get them out.

"You're a woman? And you're in an all male camp? Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why?"

"Kinch!" LeBeau cut in before anything else could be said. "There's finally a girl in the camp and your asking why? Who cares? We can figure that out later. Cpl. Louis LeBeau." He added, holding out a hand for her to take.

"Hi. You must be Kinch then?" She added, looking at the American sergeant.

"Right. Sgt. James Kinchloe." He introduced himself, then everyone else in the room. "Sorry about that comment. I was just surprised that they would bring you here of all places."

"Nah that's okay. I had a feeling I would get a reaction like that." She laughed away his apology. "But seriously though, don't treat me any different to anyone else around here. There's no need."

"Your bunk is this one" Olsen pointed out the top bunk nearest Hogan's office. "It's closest to the colonel's room but sometimes that can come in handy."

"Who's room?" She asked climbing up on the bed.

"Oh right, you haven't met colonel Hogan yet have you?"

"Colonel Hogan? You don't mean Robert Hogan do you?"

"_Oui_, do you know him?"

_// Crap//_ She thought to herself. She didn't want them to know anything yet. "Only by reputation." She hesitated before continuing, trying to cover up what she had said without them asking to many questions. "He was one of the best pilots we have."

"He has got quite a reputation. He should be back here soon." Kinch sat down at the table and checked his watch.

"He is in the motor pool with Newkirk and Carter. Klink's car needed some work on it." He added at her confused looked.

"Oh okay." She quickly changed the subject. "Where are the showers? I think I need one."

----------------------------------------------

"Newkirk, How's everything coming along?" Hogan asked. Klink walking towards them.

It was always a sight to see when Klink he came out of his office and into the compound. He always carried his black riding crop under his arm. Always wore his manacle and walked slightly hunched over, with a surely look on his face. Today was definitely no exception.

"Almost done sir. We just need to do a few last minute checks"

"Checks on what exactly?" Klink came storming up to them. "This car was fine yesterday when it was brought in here to be washed."

"Well that was yesterday colonel. It's a good thing we checked it. These brakes needed fixing in a hurry, otherwise you wouldn't be able to drive this car at all."

"Hogan there was nothing wrong with the brakes. The only reason Schultz brought it in here was to get it washed. That was yesterday morning. It does not take two days to wash a car. Now I want this car ready for me to drive in one hour or else."

"Yes sir, one hour. Two at the most." He added.

"Hogan! I drove this car the night before last and the brakes were fine; there is nothing wrong with them. Now stop stalling and get on with it."

"You were lucky you weren't hurt sir" Hogan said. "These brakes haven't been good for a while now, anyone could tell that just by taking one look at them. Right Carter?"

"Oh yes sir, anyone." Carter looked up from he spot under the car where he was 'fixing' the brake cables.

"See? I told ya."

Hogan this car had better be ready in one hour or it will be the cooler for all of you." Klink stormed off.

"Everything finished fellas?" Hogan asked quietly when Klink was out of earshot.

"Yes sir. He should have a fair bit of trouble with it." Carter stood up from under the car, whipping his hands on an old rag. "Unless of course he want's to use the brakes. They aren't completely disabled but he won't be able to stop the car in a hurry, that's for sure"

"Good job. Okay let's head back to the barracks." The three of them walked slowly back to camp, laughing to themselves as they imagined the look on Klink's face as he tried to stop the car when he gets into town that night.

----------------------------------------------

"Alright." Kinch said as Evans walked back into the room, drying her hair with a towel, an hour later. They had asked her all the usual questions they ask any new POW that came into camp.

LeBeau had even asked her a question in German. She didn't understand one word of what was said. While she was taking a shower, Kinch had checked her uniform. As far as they could tell, she was not a spy.

"Alright what?" Evans looked at him and the around at LeBeau.

"We want to know how you know colonel Hogan? We noticed that you hesitated after you answered earlier and then tried to cover it up. We don't blame you; we wouldn't have said anything while Schultz was here either. But now he's not, so we want the truth. You can trust us not to say anything to anyone else."

Evans looked at them one by one. LeBeau, Kinch Olsen, Adams, Forster. Everyone in the barracks was waiting for an answer. She knew she couldn't hold out on them any more. _// As soon as Hogan walked in they will know anyway. //_

"Okay" She sighed. "The reason I know Colonel Hogan, isn't because of his reputation." She paused, not quite sure she should be saying anything just yet.

"Then how do you know him?" LeBeau asked when she didn't continue.

"He's my brother."


	5. Chapter 5

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5:**_

"He's your what?" Olsen asked.

"My brother." She repeated. "When I was transferred to the 504th bomb group I asked General Williams if I would be able to change my last mane to Evans. That way, if I ever got shot down and caught, they wouldn't be able to come at me through Rob."

"What happens if they figure that out, wouldn't that make it worse?" Forster asked. He was keeping watch at the door.

"That's something I don't want to think about. The krauts don't know anything and that's the way it has got to stay. So please, don't mention this to anyone outside this room. Okay?"

"Don't worry, Evans. We won't say a word."

"Watch it, the colonel's coming back." Forster called.

"We'll give you two some time alone." Kinch said. He and the others headed for the door. "You might need it."

"Yeah I think I will…what about the guys that are with them?"

"Leave that to us, I think Schultz called us for a cleaning detail." LeBeau called heading out the door. "_Bon Chance._"

----------------------------------------------

"Hi Colonel" Olsen saw Hogan, Carter and Newkirk and headed straight for them.

"Hi. Has Schultz introduced you fellas to Evans yet? Or is he still in Klink's office?"

"No Sir, we all met Evans about an hour ago." Kinch said. He looked slightly uncomfortable. "Schultz wants us to make cleaning day today instead of tomorrow, for some reason, so we need to grab Newkirk and Carter as well."

"See if you can't find anything on Evans while you're in there."

"Evans is okay sir. Definitely not a spy. We even checked with London, just to be sure." LeBeau added hastily.

"Well let's not go giving away our secrets just yet. Get going, Schultz will start worrying."

They all headed off in the opposite direction. Newkirk and carter looking very confused as they followed. They past were Schultz was on duty and walked to the other side of the camp into the rec hall.

"You mind filling us in on what is goin' on exactly?" Newkirk asked. "I thought we were supposed to be on cleaning detail for Schultz."

"Yeah and we walked right past him, shouldn't we go find out what he wants us to do?"

"Carter" Kinch rolled his eyes. Sometimes Carter could come up with the most stupid comments. "There is no detail, we only said that to get you two away from the colonel."

"Kinch what the ruddy 'ell is goin' on?"

"Evans isn't just another POW." Olsen cut in. "She's colonel Hogan's sister. Cassandra."

"Wait a minute…The colonel's _**sister**_? Boy am glad I'm not gonna be in the same room when he realizes."

"Why? Wouldn't the guv'nor be 'appy to see her?"

"Yeah of course he would" Forster pulled on a pair of boxing gloves and moving towards the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. "Eventually."

----------------------------------------------

Hogan walked into the barracks, taking one look around the room he figured that Evans would be in his room. He opened the door and walked in. Hogan stopped dead when he saw that Evans was a woman. _// Thanks for the warning fellas. //_ He thought to himself. He suddenly realized there was no cleaning detail and this is why they wanted to clear out of the barracks.

She had shoulder length dark brown hair and was wearing a bomber jacket and cap almost identical to the one he was wearing and she was almost as tall as he was. Normally, woman in the air force wore skirts and heals instead of long black pants and boots; of course, being a pilot in a bomb squadron was the main exception.

"Hi, You're Evans right?" He asked trying to sound casual. She turned her back on the window and faced him, smiling at the look on his face.

"That's me alright." It took all her strength to stand there and not run over to him and hug him like she wanted to. She hadn't seen him for nearly four an a half years.

"Cassie?" Hogan asked. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here?"

"My plane was hit, I bailed out with two others and when I landed, I was caught." She said matter-of-factly. "What else would I be doing here? Taking a holiday?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He was starting to get over the initial shock of seeing her again. "I knew something like this would happen again, I just can't believe William's actually let you transfer back into a bomb group after everything that happened last time."

"Oh come on. Can we not go there again? We have already been through this twice already. First when I first joined the air force and then when I got back to London after getting shot down last time. Which I might add I got out of very easily."

"I don't care how easily you got yourself out of trouble last time. The fact is that you could have been killed…"

"But I wasn't. Why can't you see that? I'm fine, I was then and I am now."

"Luckily" He said. He hesitated before continuing because he knew that she had a point. "Look, I just worry about you. I mean, you are my little sister after all."

"Yeah I know, but still. You don't have to worry about me all the time, I'm not ten any more, I can take care of myself ya know."

"I suppose." He smiled. She had won the argument yet again, and they both knew it. She slowly walked over to him then, dropping all pretence, hugged him. He couldn't stay angry with her, even when he wanted to.

"So now I know why the others got out of here in a hurry." Hogan laughed as she pulled away from him and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, I kinda warned them what would happen. Although I gotta admit, I thought you would be angrier than you were."

"Nah, I'm just relieved you're okay." He pulled out a hair and sat down. He couldn't believe she was sitting there in front of him.

"Why did you changed your last name to Evans?" Hogan asked after a while.

"So that no one would be able to get to me through family. I knew you were here and I didn't want there to be any connection between us that they would be able to use against us. Don't give me that look." She added. "That never worked back home, it's not gonna work now. I still think I did the right thing and so does Williams."

----------------------------------------------

"Hi fellas." Hogan called as Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk walked in the door. Hogan was sitting at the table with Cassandra, playing a game of cards. They looked at each other and slow shut the door behind them.

"Um hi sir, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah it's okay. Although you could have warned me before you took off to the rec hall."

"Sorry colonel. We thought it would be better if you found out for yourself."

"Don't apologize. It's no big deal. Where are the others?"

"Talking to Schultz…or rather Schultz is trying to convince them to ask me to make him potato pancakes for after dinner." LeBeau said grinning.

"Uh sir, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kinch asked.

"Sure Kinch. Hey LeBeau, why don't you introduce Newkirk and Carter to Cassie while I talk to Kinch huh?"

"_Oui mon colonel_."

"What's up Kinch?" Hogan asked as he shut the door behind them a few minutes later.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Cassandra but I have to get down in the tunnel within the next 15minuets or we're going to miss those co ordinates from London."

"Okay Kinch. I'm not going to tell her about the operation until tonight, after the last roll call. I'll get her outside so you can get down there. Just give me a minute or two."

"Thanks colonel."

"Okay come Cassie." Hogan called opening the door. "I'll give you a tour of the camp so these guys can brag to each other about you being here and not in some other camp."

----------------------------------------------

"Colonel, Schultz is headed this way." Carter was looking out through the window.

"Okay LeBeau, you know what to do."

"Potato pancakes coming up _mon colonel_" LeBeau grabbed a plate sitting on the stove and headed out the door.

"Where's he going?"

"He's just distracting Schultz so that he won't come in and do a head count while we are in the middle of showing you something." Hogan said. "Come on, I think it's about time you got the real tour."

"Um, hate to break it you to Rob, but I already had the grand tour, there ain't much more to see."

"Just wait." Newkirk said, jumping down off his bunk.

Hogan opened the entrance to the tunnels underneath them and stood back so that she could see. She stood there staring at the entrance before slowly moving towards it and looking down below.

"After you." He held his hand out to help her onto the ladder. Taking it, she swung her legs over the beam and climbed down into the tunnel.

"This…this is amazing. How did you do all this? More importantly…if you can build all of this, why haven't you all escaped yet? Klink doesn't seem to bright and this proves it." she asked as they began to show her the tunnel system they had set up underneath the camp.

"We'll explain that later but for now there's two people I think you would want to see." O'Neill and Jackson came round the corner talking and not realizing they were about to run into people. "Fellas. Look who's here." Hogan called.

"Evans? Oh my god!! Are you alright?"

"What happened?" Jackson asked even before O'Neil had finished talking.

"Me? You wanna know what I'm doing here when you're supposed to be back in London by now?"

"Well, we ran into some friendly company."

"Very funny O'Neill…Wait, did you say friendly company? You didn't get caught like I did?"

"No. We ran into Newkirk and Carter. They brought us back here and they're going to get us back home in a few days."

"Okay, that's it. What the heck is going on? Secret tunnels? Downed flyers hiding out in a POW camp? What are you all really doing here?"

"Alright. I guess you should know what's going. Especially now." Hogan said. "Come on, we'll go back and meet up with Kinch ad the others in the radio room and I'll explain everything."


	6. Chapter 6

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6:**_

"Any word from London Kinch?" Hogan asked as Kinch came into sight.

"Any minute now sir."

"Let me know what they say, we have to start planning how to blow it. It's probably going to be hard to get to if we wait much longer."

Cassandra sat down next to LeBeau and Carter while Hogan was talking to Kinch. When Hogan sat down with them, he explained everything that they had done over the past two years, and what they were planning to do next. They told her about the bug to Klink's office and all the sabotage work they had been responsible for as well as the many allied flyers they had managed to get home safely.

"So my first impression of Klink was right; he is a total idiot." She said after she had taken a minute to let everything sink in. "I can't believe this is possible…"

"_Oui_ it is possible. Hard to believe yes, but entirely possible when you have a kommandant like ours."

"Colonel, London's on the radio." Kinch said. He grabbed a notebook and pen off the table then quickly wrote something down and passed it to Hogan. "Will do Goldilocks, oh and we need some more explosives on your next air drop…Thanks papa bear out."

"Okay, let's see where A-15 leads us." Hogan said as he looked through a pile of maps to find one of the local area of Hammelburge. "It's here, about two miles away from camp."

"That's a long way to walk. I'd say about an hour, maybe more." Cassandra said pulling the map closer to her. Everyone looked at her then at Hogan. "What? There's no way I'm staying out of this. I want to help."

"No. This is way to dangerous. I don't want to risk you being caught doing something like this."

"After everything you just told me. You expect me to sit back and let you have all the fun? I don't think so."

"You are not getting involved in this I don't care what you say." Hogan turned to Kinch "Send a reply to London saying we accept and we'll let them know when it's okay to fly near the area again."

"Right colonel."

"In the meantime we should all get some sleep. Roll call is in two hours." Hogan headed towards the ladder with the rest following. Evans stayed behind until Kinch finished on the radio.

----------------------------------------------

It had been only a few days since Evans had first come to stalag 13 but already she had settled into the routine of the daily roll calls, cleaning details and everything else. She still got the occasional glances from some of the other prisoners but she was getting more and more used to it.

Hogan was planning to start O'Neill and Jackson on their way back to London tonight, which meant that Hogan had to go over everything with them one more time just to be sure they knew exactly what they were doing. That was why she was now in the rec hall with Carter.

"So how come you joined the air force?" Carter asked as their conversation turned towards the beginning of the war.

"I didn't want to sit back and do nothing while everyone else was fighting. At first I was stationed back in America but then I was transferred to London where I started training to be a pilot. What about you?"

"I was drafted." He laughed slightly as he said it. The door opened and Schultz came in.

"Hey Schultz."

"Hi." He sat down and set his rifle down on the pool table beside him.

"Rough day?" Evans asked.

"You have no idea. Kommandant Klink made me patrol the fence for 8 hours last night. I have only just finished a few minutes ago."

"Tough break. At least now you can get some sleep. Aren't you heading back home for three days?"

"Please don't remind me."

"Schultz, it's all you've been talking about for the past week. What made you change your attitude this time?"

"My wife's cooking."

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad." Carter said trying not to laugh. "You better go pack your bags, we were just about to go back to the barracks anyway it won't be much fun sitting here by yourself. Come on Evans, let's go." He added heading out the door.

----------------------------------------------

After the last bed check from Schultz after lights out, Hogan, Evans, LeBeau and Newkirk went down into the tunnel to meet up with Carter, O'Neill and Jackson. The plan was to get the two of them back to London before they blew up the tower.

"Got everything you need? Papers? Maps? Money?" Hogan asked.

"Yes sir. Got them right here." O'Neill took out the papers and showed him.

"Good. How's it looking outside Carter?"

"All clear, it's just Schultz and he's sound asleep." Carter pulled down their own version of a periscope. "The dogs are there but they won't be a match for LeBeau."

"Okay LeBeau, get these guys out of here. If there's any trouble along the way and you can't make it back, head for one of the emergency hide outs and we'll come for you first thing in the morning."

"Right colonel."

"Hey Evans, don't cause to much trouble for these guys."

"I never cause trouble, I save that especially for you two." She said passing them their coats. "Take care and try not to get shot down again."

"Promise."

"Get going an hurry up." She said as they started to climb up the ladder and out into the woods just beyond the camp.

----------------------------------------------

Schultz walked up and down the formation, in front of the barracks, the next morning making sure that everyone was accounted for at roll call. LeBeau still hadn't shown up back at the camp. They were all worried that something might have happened to him. When he came to LeBeau's normal spot in the line he sopped.

"Colonel Hogan, there is a man missing." Schultz said quietly as though if he said it any louder Klink would here it, even if he was still in his office. "Please colonel Hogan, not again, where is LeBeau?"

"I have a few ideas. But I can't guarantee anything just yet Schultz. I'll help you get him back though. I promise."

"Repooooooorrrt!!!" Klink yelled across the compound. He came striding over to Schultz, wearing his monocle and holding his riding crop under his left arm. He was slightly hunched over in an effort to keep out the cold.

"_Herr kommandant_ I-I…" Schultz turned towards Hogan looking for support, even if it was just a little.

"Schultz I asked for a report. If I wanted to listen to you stammer I would do it in my office where it is warmer. Now give me a report."

"Kommandant all are here except for LeBeau. He escaped during the night." Hogan answered before Schultz managed to ay a word.

"Schultz! Sound the alarm and get the dogs. He can't have gotten too far." Guards and dogs were everywhere within seconds after the alarms sounded. "Hogan you and your men are confined to barracks until I say otherwise. Diss-missed." Klink hurried off into his office.

"Colonel Klink" Hogan followed Klink as the others moved back inside "I think I know where LeBeau might be. Now I'm willing to tell you but you have to let me go with Schultz to get him back here. Otherwise there is no deal."

"Hogan this is just another trick of yours to attempt n escape. I can find that little Frenchmen without your help. It will be much easier if you just accept the fact that there will never be a successful escape while I'm in charge."

"Fine. You try to help a guy out and all you get are insults." Hogan turned for the door. "Hope general Burkhalter doesn't find out about this. Oh well I guess we might have a better chance at an escape with you gone." He opened the door and headed out into the outer office. // _Four three two one…_ //

"Hogan!!" Klink called hurrying out to him. "You say you know where LeBeau is?"

"I might. What's it to you? You just said you don't need my help."

"Alright, let's say I allow you to go and find LeBeau, do I have your word that you will not try to escape?"

"You have my word I won't try to escape."

"Alright you can go. But if this is another trick of yours Hogan I will…"

"Colonel I just gave you my word, there will be no escape. What more do you want?"

----------------------------------------------

"Oh come on colonel. Thirty days is a bit harsh don't you think. He came back."

"Only after Schultz found him again. He would not have come back otherwise."

Klink had given LeBeau thirty days in solitary confinement for attempting to escape. Hogan, of course was trying to get him out of it. They needed LeBeau for the job they were doing that night, and besides, the only reason he was out of camp was because he couldn't make it back in time for roll call that morning.

"And I got him back. You owe me something for that at least."

"Hogan I don't owe you anything except the same as LeBeau. Keep pushing me and you will get it."

"Alright fine. Come on LeBeau; let's go tell the others that the show is off. To think we were actually going to put on a great show for him tonight." Hogan and LeBeau started heading for the door.

"Hogan wait."

"Yes sir?"

"Why were you going to put on a show? What kind of show?"

"Just a talent show really. To celebrate your three year anniversary of being kommandant here at stalag 13. As well as your no-escape record of course."

"Why are you canceling it?" Klink tried to ask in an off hand sort of way.

"Well we need LeBeau. He's part of the show to ya know."

"Well in that case I suppose I should perhaps suspend the sentence. But I'm warning you LeBeau, any funny business and the thirty days is back on instantly."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Diss-missed."

They headed outside and back into the barracks. They had a lot of work to do before tonight if they were going to put on a show.

----------------------------------------------

"But colonel, 'ow are we supposed to put on a sow if were blowin' the tower tonight?"

"Simple. We use the show as a distraction, while two of us go out, do the job and get back here by the time it finishes."

"You know it might just wok." Carter said. "All we would need are some delayed action fuses and they're easy enough to make. I could have about six of them by tonight."

"Alright Carter get started on those."

"Right sir. How much of a delay do you need?"

"About two hours. That should give us enough time to be back and be seen by Klink, before it goes off."

"Perfect alibi." Evans said. "How can I help? Don't look at me like that Rob, I'm helping whether you like it or not."

"Okay, can you handle the talent show? Host it. Participate in it. Do whatever you have to do to keep Klink in that hall until we get back."

"Easy enough to do."

"Alright. Kinch, You up for a night of blowing stuff up?"

"Always."


	7. Chapter 7

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 7:**_

"Colonel Hogan to see you kommandant." Hilda said as she opened the door to let Hogan inside.

"What is it Hogan?"

"Thought you might like to know that the show is starting in a few minutes sir."

"Thank you Hogan, I'll be there in a minute."

Hogan left the room without a backwards glance. There was no doubt that he would be there. Considering the fact that he thought the show was especially for him.

----------------------------------------------

The rec hall had been cleared of the pool tables and everything that normally took up the space. Now there were rows of chairs and benches, all facing the stage, which had been temporarily placed there so that everyone could see the performances.

"Okay everyone quiet down." Hogan called as he moved out from behind the curtains. "Tonight we have a special treat for you all. Now normally Newkirk would be hosting a show like this, but tonight, we are doing things a little differently. So without giving too much away. Please welcome Lt. Cassandra Evans to the stage."

There was instant applause and whistles from everyone, as Evans walked out into the center of the stage. She waited until they had all stopped before she continues.

"Thanks colonel. I just hope I can do a good job of this. Okay, tonight we have a great show. The first act, straight from barracks two, is our very own corporals Peter Newkirk and Louis LeBeau." She moved off to the side as the curtain opened.

The music started as Newkirk and LeBeau walked out and begun to perform. LeBeau sang while Newkirk attempted to join in where ever he could manage. About half way through the song Hogan saw Kinch heading out the back door.

"Excuse me sir, I think I'm needed backstage." Hogan told Klink. He was too busy watching the show to even notice that he had said something.

"Good luck" He heard Evans whisper as he passed.

Kinch was waiting for him just outside the door. There were only the tower guards up in the towers by the fence, but they could easily be avoided. Slowly, they went silently back to the barracks and headed for the emergency tunnel, where all the explosives had been packed.

"It shouldn't take us too long to set the explosives. We just need to set the timers, connect the wires, then run like hell to get back here on time."

"Well at least we won't have to run all the way back, just to the truck. Where is it parked?"

"Just down the road but out of sight. Full gas tank and everything." Kinch asked as he covered his face with black shoe polish. "Oh and we owe the sergeant in the motor pool 15cents a mile. Sorry it was the best I could do to get the full gas tank included."

"Come on, we haven't got much time."

----------------------------------------------

The drive to the radio tower was surprisingly short. Hogan parked the truck down a small side road where it would be out of sight to any passing truck or car. Kinch grabbed the explosives out of the back and followed Hogan up into the woods.

"Hold it." Hogan whispered. Ducking behind a bush they narrowly avoided being seen by a Gestapo patrol. "Come on, we better do this fast."

They made their way towards the center of the small wooded area and crouched behind a large and very old looking tree. There was dry leaves all around them but didn't make much noise when they stepped on them. As they watched, trying to figure out where to place the explosives so they would create as much damage as possible, they noticed that most of the guards were mainly in the woods. The tower was virtually unprotected from any possible sabotage.

"Looks like we have our fist break of the night." Kinch said quietly, taking out one of the demolition packs Carter had conveniently made for them.

"Let's just hope it holds, huh?"

Hogan led the way forward to the base of the tower. They worked quickly, both taking turns at keeping watch, each time they started placing the explosives. When the job was done they headed back to the truck, avoiding anyone they saw.

They parked the truck two hundred meters down the road, making sure that it was not in plain sight of the camp. After covering the truck with leaves and branches to make it slightly less visible to passers by, Kinch took out an envelope and hid it in under the drivers seat. When the guard came looking for it in the morning he would find it.

"How much time do we have left?"

"About 30 minuets until the first explosion then that will hopefully set off the other four charges as well."

----------------------------------------------

"You know somethin' LeBeau? Everyone that has been up on stage has performed to some extent. Right?" LeBeau and Newkirk where again up on the stage. The show was almost at an end and Hogan and Kinch had not shown up yet. Carter had gone down to the tunnels to keep an eye out for them.

"Oui everyone… Almost."

"Evans, can you come up on stage with us please?"

"Sure guys, running out of things to say already?"

"Not quite. We just realized that you have not done a single thing up 'ere yet."

"Oh no you don't. I ain't performing tonight. Unless of course colonel Klink wants a mass breakout, then I will be happy to." The look on Klink face was enough to make her laugh. "Don't worry kommandant, nothing is going to happen."

"Come on Evans, What can it hurt? We have all made fools of ourselves tonight. That's what makes it so much fun."

"And didn't I 'ear that you used to perform for our boys back 'ome in the states?"

"That was a long while ago and only for _**our**_ guys, if you know what I mean."

"Well what about all of us hear? We want to hear you sing to. Right guys??" Hogan's voice sounded behind them. // _Thank God _// Everyone cheered so loudly it was impossible to hear anything else.

"Alright fine. I suppose I could sing one song before we finish tonight." She said once it was somewhat quieter.

"I'm not really prepared but here goes nothing." The others silently moved off the stage as she walked to the band behind her and organized what song she was going to sing.

"This song that I'm about to sing is one of my favorite Christmas carols. Don't know if any of you guys are gonna like it but I'll give it a try anyway since it's December.

_Silver bells, silver bells _

_It's Christmas time in the city._

_Ring-a-ding, here them ring,_

_Soon it will be Christmas day._

_City sidelights, Busy side walks Dressed in holiday style._

_In the air there's a feeling of Christmas._

_Children laughing, people passing meeting smile after smile._

_And on every street corner you hear…"_

There was an explosion and everyone in the room, especially Klink, got down on the floor and cover the heads with their hands until realizing that it was no where near them. One explosion after another sounded in the distance. Schultz was the last one up.

"What's happening?" Klink said as Hogan and Kinch help him up.

"I don't know, but it sounded like an explosion. Probably one our bombers blowing up another factory."

"Hogan Everyone is confined to the barracks until further notice, beginning immediately. Schultz!! Make sure the prisoners are back in the barracks within five minuets or else."

"Sorry guys, I'll finish the song for you some other night okay? I promise."

----------------------------------------------

Every man (and woman) in barracks to had not slept at all last night. They had all been celebrating their latest mission that had been a total success. LeBeau had actually fallen asleep during roll call. Luckily for him, Carter had managed o wake him up before Schultz came to his position in line.

"Report."

"All present and accounted for kommandant."

"Naturally. Now I want all prisoners to clean up the barrack and this camp by midday today."

"Impossible colonel."

"Why is that colonel Hogan?"

"You've confined everyone to the barracks. We aren't allowed out, so naturally we can't clean the camp. Shame really, it could do with a good clean."

"Alright, the confinement is lifted. Now get to work, general Burkhalter will be here soon, with the Gestapo and this camp had better be in order."

Hogan turned and led them all back inside the barracks as Klink stormed off into his office. "Newkirk, LeBeau I want you to go into Klink office. Get every microphone out except for the main one we use. I wanna know what's going on."

"_Oui colonel_."

"Cassie, I need you to and find out everything you possible can from Schultz. Why the Gestapo is coming, when are they getting here, stuff like that. Do whatever you have to do."

"You got it."

Kinch, I need you to get downstairs and radio London, Tell them we need radio silence until _**we**_ contact them and that we don't know how long it'll be for."

"Right sir."

"The rest of us will get to work on the camp itself. Hopefully the place will look half decent by the time we're done."

"Why do you think they're coming sir?" Olsen asked

"The tower we blew up last night might be the reason, but until we know for sure, no one is to leave the camp or even think about doing any more sabotage work. We just have to act like regular POW's for a change."

"I dunno if we can mage that sir, I mean it's pretty big actin' job we all 'ave to pull, ya think we can mange?" Newkirk gave a small smile, trying to lighten the mood of the room.

"We have to," Hogan smiled and put a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "Because if the general even suspects what has been going on around here, he'll never leave us alone until he proves we're behind everything."

----------------------------------------------

Kinch looked up as he heard someone climb down the ladder from the barracks. Hogan looked around and saw Kinch at the radio, turning everything off.

"Just got word back from London colonel, they say that they will hold off on the radio until we call them."

"Great, thanks Kinch." Hogan sat down for a minute on the chair opposite Kinch.

"Colonel, do you really think Burkhalter suspects something?

"Honestly, I don't know." Hogan said after a minute. "I have a funny feeling that this isn't entirely his idea. He doesn't normally bring the Gestapo with him into camp"

"Hey." Evans called as she came up to them from the other end of the tunnel. "Schultz doesn't know a thing. It cost me three chocolate bars, so I think he's telling the truth."

"Did he at least tell you who is coming with Burkhalter?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that. I was talking to Hilda when I finished with Schultz. Apparently a major Feldkamp is coming. Whoever he is."

"Great, just great. That just makes it worse."

"Colonel Hogan?" Carter called from upstairs where he had been keeping watch at the door. "A staff car has just pulled into camp."

"Right, let's get up there. Be careful what you say around Feldkamp."

"Where are they?"

"Just gone into Klink's office, Kinch is setting up the coffee pot now."

----------------------------------------------

If possible Klink feared the Gestapo even more then general Burkhalter, though the Gestapo rarely dealt with the Luftwaffe or Klink. That suited him just fine, he would rather deal with a mass breakout of prisoners than have to see the Gestapo on a regular basis.

"Ah, general Burkhalter, Major Feldkamp, what a pleasure to see you both again." Klink said in a slightly over excited voice. He moved from behind his desk and over to where the general and the major were standing.

"Klink why is it that you get more pleasure out of me coming here then I do?" Burkhalter said as he handed Klink his coat. He didn't wait for a reply. "We are here to inspect the camp and make sure everything is in order and that no escapes have taken place within the last few hours."

"Actually general, that is why **you** are here." Feldkamp spoke up at last. "I am here to investigate the acts of sabotage in this area. There has been more sabotage over the past year then any other place in Germany. I intend to find out why."

----------------------------------------------

Hogan and his men stood around the table, listening to every word said in Klink's office. Normally Hogan wouldn't be so worried about an inspection of the camp, but with Feldkamp around, he could help it.

"…_But major I don't understand why you're looking here for the saboteurs when this is nothing but a prisoner of war camp. With a perfect record I might add._" Klink voice could be heard over the coffee pot.

"_Klink as I have just told you, there has been a lot of sabotage in this area over the last year. Things have happened here…here…here…and here._" There was a pause, which they suspected was Feldkamp pointing to a different area of a map. "_At the center of everything is this spot right here._"

"_Major you're pointing at Stalag 13_"

"_I know. I have been investigating these acts long enough to realize one main thing kommandant…the beginning of all this, coincides almost exactly with the time colonel Hogan was brought here._"

"Now what guv'nor?" Newkirk asked as Hogan unplugged the coffee pot. He didn't need to hear any more of the conversation to know what it was going to be about.


	8. Chapter 8

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 8:**_

"The first thing we have to do is warn the underground. Tell them to stop all sabotage in the area. Feldkamp isn't going to give up easily."

"But colonel, you heard him, he suspects you most of all. He's going to watch us all like a hawk while he's here, we won't have a chance to warn them in time."

"I know Kinch but we have to try. Look I'm betting any minute now Feldkamp will either come in here to get me himself or send someone. Either way I'm going to be in Klink's office. While I'm there I want use the radio, keep the message short, just incase they have a radio detection truck nearby. Tell them what's going on and to shut down for a while."

"What about you Robbie?" Evans asked. She didn't like the idea of her older brother going in there to face the Gestapo alone.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be able to keep them distracted until Kinch makes the call. Hopefully he doesn't know too much about it and I can throw him off entirely."

LeBeau and the others looked worried. They had been in this kind of trouble before, but it was never Feldkamp who had suspected them. They all knew that the major had suspected Hogan was up to something from the moment he was captured, but had not been able to prove it, and they were afraid that if he tried hard enough that he would uncover everything they had worked on in the last year.

"Come one guv'nor, you can't expect us to sit 'round 'ere doing nothin' at all while you're with in there with them."

"After you contact the underground that's exactly what you're gonna do. The last thing we need right now is for the Gestapo to find out about us."

----------------------------------------------

"Roll cal!!" Schultz called as he came through the door half an hour later. No one paid him any attention. "Roll call, everybody out."

"Oh hi Schultz." Carter looked up from his card game with Newkirk. What are you yelling about? We aren't deaf you know."

"I wouldn't have to yell all the time if you would listen to me in the first place."

"You know Andrew, I think our friend here 'as a point. Maybe we should listen to 'im some of the time. When he's not tellin' us it's time for another bleedin roll call."

"What's going on out here? I heard someone yelling." Hogan walked out of his quarters and immediately spotted the source of the noise. "Schultz I thought you were in with Klink and Burkhalter."

"I was, but the kommandant ordered a surprise roll call out side in…" he looked at his watch "two minutes. Now everybody outside. Please I want to make a good impression for the general and major Feldkamp."

"Alright Schultz, we'll be out in a minute." Hogan guided the sergeant to the door and closed it behind him. "Okay everyone gather round for a minuet. If anything goes wrong, pack up and leave as soon as you can. Blow the tunnels as well, I don't want anything left behind."

They all started to argue at once. It was hard to tell what was coming from who.

"You can't be serious!"

"No way, we're in this together colonel."

"Not bloody likely."

"No arguments, I'll make it an order if you would feel any better about it. Now come on, let's make a good impression for Schultz…and Klink." They headed out and into formation for the roll call.

Roll call that afternoon felt like it was the longest one they had ever had. They stood there for what seemed like hours waiting for Klink to come out of his office, listening to Klink go on about being the only kommandant with an escape proof record and then being ordered to go back into the barracks again by Klink.

"Colonel Hogan, Just a moment." Feldkamp called after they were dismissed.

"I'll see you in a few minuets." He said as LeBeau, Carter and Evans turned around when they head Feldkamp calling.

"We would like to have a word or two with you in kommandant Klink's office."

"Lead the way."

----------------------------------------------

"We shouldn't have let him go in there alone." Evans said as soon as they walked into Hogan and Evans room.

"We had no choice. It's not like we could have stopped them." Kinch tried to reason with her as Carter pulled out the coffee pot to listen in.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing either. If something goes wrong in there…"

"It won't Cassandra. The colonel knows what he is doing, he can handle them."

"I know he can, but this time I just have a bad feeling."

"There in there, listen."

"_Please sit down colonel."_ They heard Feldkamp's voice loud and clear.

"_Thanks, but no thanks, I'd rather not."_

"_I don't know whether or not you heard anything from here last night colonel. An explosion perhaps?"_

"_Yeah we all heard it, what happened? Another successful raid by the allies?"_

"_No, it was sabotage. We believe a member of the underground placed explosives around the base of an important radio tower last night."_

"_Well…that's one less tower we have to blow up, thanks for telling me. That's great news."_

"_Hogan, That is in very bad taste you know."_

"_Sorry kommandant, I couldn't help it."_

"Blimey, 'e's pushing it today isn't 'e?" Newkirk couldn't help but smile, as far as he was concerned this one the best part of any job they did. Colonel Hogan was the best in the business when it came to throwing the Germans off their guard.

"Yeah, if what we've heard about Feldkamp is true, well let's just hope the colonel can fool him long enough for them to loose interest."

"Don't worry Kinch, he'll be okay."

"Okay you've convinced us but how about we try to convince you." LeBeau said quietly. "Even you can't say that what you just said sounded convincing."

"I guess you're right, I am worried."

----------------------------------------------

"Tell me colonel Hogan, where were you last night? Around 9:30?" Feldkamp asked.

"I was watching the talent show that organized. I wasn't going to go to all the trouble of setting it up and then stay in the barracks while everyone else was having fun."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Major Feldkamp, sir. Hogan was here all last night, I saw him. He was on stage when it happened. You can't possibly be saying that he had anything to do with what happened?"

"Klink." Burkhalter cut across the rambling. "If we want your opinion I will ask for it. But don't hold your breath."

"Yes sir."

"Klink that is exactly what I am saying. I don't know exactly how at the moment, but somehow, someway I think Hogan was involved. These acts of sabotage have increased over the last year. Ever since you have been here, in fact. Can you explain that colonel?"

"Coincidence. Look you know as well as I do that Klink has never had an escape from Stalag 13, which includes me. Now I don't know where you get your ideas from major, but I'm a pilot, not a saboteur."

The phone rang before anyone could say another word. Feldkamp looked as though he were about to scream, but stayed silent.

"Kommandant Klink speaking." Klink grabbed the phone, thankful for the interruption. "Yes sir, I shall put him on now…General it's for you"

"Burkhalter here…_Ja_…No, Don't do anything until I arrive, I will be there shortly." He hung up, took one look at Feldkamp as if warning him in some way then grabbing his coat and gloves he headed out the door and only glancing over his shoulder once. "I have urgent business to attend to Klink, I'll leave this matter temporarily in your hands."

----------------------------------------------

Evans unplugged the coffee pot not wanting to listen to any more. They all sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. Eventually they all made their way through the barracks and outside, hoping to run into Hogan there and then.

"Just because Burkhalter left the room doesn't mean anything, we don't know what that phone call meant. I'll bet that the guv'nor is gonna walk right through that door any minuet now."

"I hope so. We shouldn't have let him go in there."

"Hey, looks like Newkirk was right, here he comes now." Carter said smiling. As they watched however, Hogan was not the only one to come out of the office. Feldkamp and Klink followed.

"Why isn't he coming back over 'ere?"

"Have another look Newkirk, There's a gun pointed straight at him and his hands are behind his back. Looks like they're taking him somewhere. Here comes the truck now."

"Like hell they're going anywhere with him." Evans started to half walk, half run to where the truck had just pulled up. "Colonel, what's going on?"

"Relax Evans, I'll be back in a few days. Once the major here realizes I have nothing to do with that explosion last night.

"You've got to be kidding. Kommandant you saw him here with us. Aren't you going to do something?"

"There is nothing I can do."

"Kommandant if it's alright with you, I want Evans here to be acting senior officer while I'm gone. Everyone will listen to her more than anyone else, it would probably be the best option if you them to listen to you."

"Agreed. Alright she will be in charge until you come back."

"Get in." One of the guards said from behind Hogan.

"In a minuet, I want to talk to the lieutenant in private first." Feldkamp nodded and they moved away from them slightly.

"We have to do something, I can't just sit around waiting. We'll come and get you. I promise."

"No you won't. You'll sit tight until I get back and if I don't come back in a couple of weeks pack up and get everyone out and back home."

"No, we can help just tell me what to do."

"Not this time Cass. Sorry but I can't let you help. I'll see you in a couple weeks."

Hogan walked back to the truck and climbed in the back. She watched as Feldkamp get into the drivers seat and drove out of the camp and out of sight. She took off in the opposite direction and headed for a quiet part of the camp.

"Schultz!" Newkirk called as they saw that he was about to follow her. "Come 'ere will ya? I wanna talk to ya."

"What?"

"Let her be alone for a while okay Schultzie?"

"Why what does she need time alone for?"

"Come on Schultz she's just been given a huge responsibility and colonel Hogan has been taken away from here by the Gestapo, how would you feel if that was you?"

"Alright, but she can't stay there for too long, kommandant Klink wants to see her."

"How about I go and talk to her, make sure she is alright, then I'll bring her to see Klink? Would that make you feel better Schultz?"

"It would, _danke_ LeBeau"

"Of course, I'll wait for about half an hour until I go and see her, but that's only fair."

"I don't care when you see her, just bring her to the kommandant's office as soon as possible."


	9. Chapter 9

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 9:**_

"Should w go find her?" Cassandra had not come back to the barracks since Hogan had been taken away from camp.

"No Andrew, right now she needs time alone." It had been almost two hours since Hogan left the camp with Feldkamp and they we all sitting around the barracks trying to figure out how to get out of camp to go and find colonel Hogan.

"But if Klink wants to see her wouldn't it be better if one of us…"

"Carter!" Newkirk interrupted. "Her brother 'as been taken to Gestapo head quarters, 'ow would you feel if you were in her place eh? Wouldn't you want time by yourself?"

"I think someone ought to go talk to her." LeBeau said. Without waiting for any response he pulled on his gloves and scarf and walked out the door.

It was starting to get colder outside as LeBeau walked around the camp trying to find Cassandra. He had tried looking behind guardhouse but came out empty handed. He decided to try his luck with the rec hall. It had been locked by Klink That morning so know one get inside, but some how he had a feeling she was there.

"Evans? Are you in there?" He slowly opened the door and made his way inside. He found her inside. "Hi, are you okay?"

"What? Oh hey LeBeau. What's up?" Evans spun around as LeBeau came in, expecting to see Schultz or one of the other guards coming to tell her off for being off limits.

"I came to talk, that's all."

"Stop worrying about me. I'm fine. Just tryin' to find a way to get him back here that's all."

"We can help. We'll get him back together."

"No. I don't want you risking the entire operation and yourselves just to help me get him back. I can handle this."

"We've come up with an idea to get the colonel back Cassie. But we need your help."

"What kind of plan?"

"One that we need you for. But the only thing is that we need at least a week to get everything organized before we move."

"Alright I'm in. Oh and if it helps any. I can speak German and I do a fairly okay accent as well." She added as she was taking off the boxing gloves she was using.

"Actually that will most definitely come in handy." LeBeau said smiling when he got over the slight shock of hearing that she spoke German. "But just out of curiosity, how do you know how to speak German?"

"I spent two years traveling with my best friend, a year in France and one in Germany. I had to learn the language."

----------------------------------------------

"Kommandant I'm serious, if you don't take away the extra guards around the camp, the boys are going to take it as a challenge to see who can get past them. They wouldn't try it with colonel Hogan around, but now that he's gone they are going to risk it."

Evans had gone into Klink's office the next morning and was trying to convince him to relax security around the camp just enough for them to get out without being seen. It was hard work, but she wasn't giving up until she got what she wanted.

"If I lessen security around the camp all the prisoners will escape. This is just another trick of yours and I'm telling you now that I will not fall for it."

"I don't know how you do it sir. You saw right through me." She sighed and headed for the door while saying muttering something to herself. It was just loud enough for Klink to hear.

"What did you just say about general Burkhalter?"

"What? Oh I was just saying that maybe he will understand why you didn't pay any attention to my warning. Maybe he won't send you to the Russian Front, after all, he is very understanding."

"Alright, I will lessen security and only if you give me your word as an officer that you will keep the prisoners under control."

"Thank you sir. I promise, they won't try anything." She turned once more to the door and walked out.

"Hi Hilda, listen I need you to do me a small favor. I need you to find out exactly where colonel Hogan is being held. Let us know as soon as you can."

"Alright. Oh and Cassandra?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck, with whatever it is your doing."

----------------------------------------------

It wasn't until the next night that Hilda was able to get them the information they needed for their plan to be a success. The information had been difficult to get hold of. That night after she left Stalag 13 to go home for the night, she made a quick detour to an abandon barn just a few miles from the camp.

"Hilda?" Newkirk had been the one chosen to go out to the barn and get the details. They did not want her coming down into the tunnels unless they had no other choice.

"I'm here. I did not know whether you were going to show up." Hilda said quietly. Releasing a breath she hadn't known she was holding…until then. "I was starting to worry."

"Sorry love, but I had to make a detour to get 'ere you see."

"I managed to find out that Feldkamp has taken colonel Hogan to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelberge. Here are the blueprints of most of the interior. It was all I could find out in a short amount of time. What are you planning on doing?"

"Best you don't know. I don't wan' to put you in any unnecessary danger if you know what I mean." Newkirk smiled slightly. "I'd better get back. You take care and get 'ome safe."

"You to. Be careful I saw a Luftwaffe patrol not to far away from here."

Newkirk made sure no one was in the immediate area around the old barn and signaled to Hilda that it was safe for here to leave if she hurried. About ten minuets later he left, making sure that the barn door was closed behind him.

----------------------------------------------

"Wow. Hilda really came through for us. These plans are great, everything we need to know about the entire building."

"With any luck we won't need to use them."

"Any word from the underground yet Kinch?"

"Should be coming in any time now." Kinch plugged in the short wave radio and waited for the reply from Tiger. Tiger had worked with them on a number of assignments and was more than happy to assist them with the rescue they were about to attempt.

"Where's LeBeau?"

"Right here. I need you to try this on. It needs some minor adjustments that I can't make without you wearing it." LeBeau handed here a black uniform worn only by the Gestapo women.

"Evans, are you sure you want to be the one wearing this thing, we're willing to do this if you don't want to." Kinch said as she started pulling on the uniform behind the makeshift curtains.

"It's fine Kinch, honestly, I've actually done this before and it's worked. I can fool them if I have to."

"Okay, but if you change your mind at any point just tell us and we'll…" Kinch stopped talking mid sentence.

"Kinch? What's wrong mate?" Newkirk asked suddenly on edge and looking worried.

"I thought I heard something from the other end of the tunnel. Just stay quiet for a minuet."

They all fell silent, listening as hard as they could. Then they all heard it. It sounded like footsteps slowly coming towards them from just out of site. Newkirk was the first to move. He grabbed a gun that was lying on the table from when he had come back to camp earlier that night. Kinch went to take a look but stopped in his tracks as a woman came around the corner and faced them. Newkirk raised a gun immediately and the woman raised her hands showing that she was unarmed. Newkirk lowered the gun.

"Tiger? What the bloody 'ell are you doin' 'ere?" He said relieved it wasn't some Gestapo officer.

"I am sorry, I had to come." She said. "Our radio does not work and the Gestapo are all around my building. I had no choice."

"Your tiger?" Evans came out from behind the curtain in the Gestapo uniform. A heavy, black jacket with a Swastika sewn onto the left sleeve, a black skirt that reached just below her knees and a black cap.

"That depends an who you are." Tiger said.

"It's okay Tiger, this is Lt. Cassandra Evans. Colonel Hogan's sister."

"Oh, I am sorry, I did not know. Seeing someone looking like the Gestapo down ere, I wasn't sure what to make of it."

"Don't worry about it. I would have said the same thing myself. I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope it was nothing bad." Tiger smiled for a moment but then looked very serious. "I am sorry to have to tell you this but you cannot go through with this plan. The guards around headquarters, where they are keeping him have more than double since Feldkamp brought the colonel there. It is impossible o get in and out without being discovered for who you really are."

"What? There must be some way to get in."

"It is impossible. My contact there has told me that he will do what he can for colonel Hogan inside, but cannot do much. Security inside has been double as well. I wish I had better news."

"Does your contact at least know if he is alright?" Carter asked.

"Yes, he is alright for the moment. But I am not sure for how long, if you are going to come up with something else you had better do it quickly."

----------------------------------------------

"We've been through all this before colonel. Although I will admit that this is in slightly different circumstances." Feldkamp was saying. He was trying to be nice to Hogan, deciding that he would try a different approach to getting the information he wanted. "I already know your name and rank. Your serial number has been given so many times I can recite it backwards if I tried hard enough."

"Well that's good news, I won't have to keep reminding you of it." Hogan sounded confident and bored with everything happening. In reality however, he was nervous and extremely uncomfortable around Feldkamp. The fact that Feldkamp hadn't done more than circle the hair he was sitting in was, as far as Hogan was concerned, a lucky break.

"It would make things easier if you would just tell me what I want to know. I would even be prepared to make you a deal."

"I don't know where you get your information major, but I have no idea what you're talking about. I keep telling you that but you won't listen."

"Trust me when I say I won't be so easy on you this time around colonel. The first time we met will seem like nothing when I'm finished."

"You know, you really have to work on your threats more. They don't seem to work very well, do they?"

"I'll see you later colonel." Feldkamp turned his back on Hogan and addressed the guard at the door in German. Hogan couldn't quite make out what was said. His German wasn't as good as his sisters, but he managed to get the general idea of what was said and it made him even more nervous, if that was possible.

Hogan was taken back along the corridor and down the stairs into the small cell at the bottom. The room was about the same size as the cooler back at Stalag 13. As the guard locked the door behind him and made his way back to Feldkamp's office he sat down on the bed. He had to figure out a way to get Feldkamp off his case and get himself back to camp. So far he hadn't come up with any ideas. All he could do at the moment, was hope that the others had realized that he wasn't coming back any time soon and they were making plans to get back home as fast as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 10:**_

"_Herr major_." Captain Hans Schmitt opened the door to Feldkamp's office and entered.

"Ah Captain, I heard you were back from your leave. But why so soon? Don't you have another six days yet?"

"_Ja_ major, I do. Word has traveled throughout Hammelberge that you have captured Papa Bear, the underground leader. I wanted to find out for myself if it was true or not."

"I have no hard evidence as yet to support my theory but yes, I believe him to be the one."

"Major, I must ask, would it be possible for me to question him also? This man has caused me a great deal of trouble."

"It is highly unusual for me to allow such a request captain." Feldkamp spoke softly after a moment. "However this is an unusual case. Very well you may have half an hour with him but no more. Understood?"

"Yes sir, _danke_." Schmitt left the room and headed to the cell Hogan was in. He dismissed the guards on duty and when they had closed the heavy door behind them, opened the door.

"What do you want now?" Hogan asked as the door opened.

"To help you colonel Hogan." Schmitt said quietly. "But I need you to trust me before I can try to do anything."

"Trust you? I don't think so. If this is just another way to get me to talk about something I have no idea about, you can forget it."

"Colonel please. You must trust me. Tiger has told me that your men back at Stalag 13 are going to come up with a way of getting you out of here and back to camp. You just need to hold out until they do."

"Look captain. My men back at camp can't do anything even if they wanted to. No one has ever escaped from there." // _Please don't do anything stupid fellas, don't get yourselves involved with this, just stay away. _//

"You will see that I am telling the truth colonel. For now the best that I can do is try to keep Feldkamp from doing any serious harm. I will do my best but for now that is all I can mange, even coming here now is dangerous. They have ordered more reinforcements and patrols around the woods."

"Don't waste your time, I have nothing to hide. Considering I don't even know anything about this so called Papa Bear that you're all talking about."

----------------------------------------------

"Now what do we do? If we can't get into headquarters we can't get to Hogan."

"Maybe we should just ask him to bring colonel 'Ogan to us. It'll be the biggest laugh they'll get this century." Newkirk said sarcastically. Evans looked up from the blue prints she was going over for the tenth time.

"Wait a minuet. That's it. Newkirk you're a genius."

"What!? What did I say?"

"Instead of us going into Gestapo headquarters, we make Feldkamp come to us." Evans's mind was already going over all the possible outcomes. Everyone had always said that her and her brother were alike in more than just the way they looked.

"That may be a good idea in theory but how are we going to get him to bring the colonel to a place _**we**_ choose?" Kinch asked. "It's going to be hard enough to convince him to let Colonel Hogan anywhere near an exit let along outside the building."

"You'll see. Kinch, I need you to tap into Klink's phone line and make a call to Gestapo HQ in Hammelburge. Can you do it?"

"That's the easy part. What do you want me to say?"

"Tell them that you have an important message from general Hoffman; to bring the American POW to…I dunno somewhere close by…and to make sure he brings only Captain Schmitt with him. If he questions that, remind him that Hoffman is also the Hitler's close friend and advisor."

"Right. But what makes you think he'll fall for it?"

"Because we're going to tell him that we are willing to give him the credit for capturing the real Papa Bear. And he'll be too scared to say no if we mention Hitler to him."

"Evans are you balmy? He already 'as the real Papa Bear. He knows it to."

"No, he doesn't know that for certain, not yet anyway. We still have a little leverage to use against him."

"What good is that gonna do us? It might not be enough to get 'im to listen."

"Look I know this is probably a crazy idea, but it's all we've got. I'm not saying it's not gonna be dangerous because it will be and anyone who wants to sit this one out is welcome to." There was silence for a long moment while they all stared at each other.

"Well count me in. After all colonel Hogan has done for us I am not going to give up on him just yet." LeBeau spoke up first.

"Me too. Tell me what you need."

"I'll need a distraction to give me time to contact the Gestapo."

"I had nothin' better to do tonight anyway. Why not 'ave some fun and make the Krauts look bad."

"Thanks guys. We'll start first thing in the morning. I'm gonna get some sleep." Evans headed up the ladder and into the room she shared with Hogan. "Night"

----------------------------------------------

"All set Kinch, When Klink leaves his office, the window will still be unlocked and you'll be able to get in. Hilda will let you know if he decides to come back earlier though."

"Right. You'll need to keep him distracted for at least 10 minuets though."

"Carter I need you to get the boys in the souvenir workshop to make up some official looking papers which authorize the transfer of the American colonel to general Hoffman in exchange for the real underground agent. And whatever else they can come up with."

"You got it." Carter headed out of Hogan's room and down into the tunnel. // _Looks like the fake grenades will have to wait for now. _//

"Newkirk I need you to get yourself a Gestapo uniform as well. You're going to be my aid when we go to meet Feldkamp. First we need a truck, you think you can get one?"

"Piece of cake, if you don't mind paying 20 cents a mile."

"Not a bad price considering what we're using it for." Evans got up and headed outside the barracks. It was snowing.

"Are you okay Evans?"

"Huh?" She said. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, now try convincin' me." Newkirk pulled his collar up around his neck as the wind picked up slightly.

"Honestly mate, I'm okay. Just a bit worried that's all."

----------------------------------------------

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Evans yelled getting back up after being tripped over by Newkirk.

"Nothin's wrong with me Evans, but I think you owe everyone 'ere an explanation!" Newkirk yelled back. "I've 'eard the rumors goin' round the camp."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't heard anything and I _**don't**_ have to explain myself to you." She started to walk off but Newkirk followed, grabbed her arms and spun her back around to face him. "I haven't finished talking to you."

"Hey Newkirk, what's going on?" Carter came running over to where the argument had started. They had only started about five minutes ago and already he had to push his way through the ever growing crowed to get to them.

"She's gone over to their side 'asn't she."

"What!" Carter said, looking from one to the other. "Come on Andrew, you don't really believe those rumors do you?"

"Yes I bloody well do."

Evans saw Klink hurrying over to them out of the corner of her eye. // _Here goes nothin'_ // She ran forwards straight towards Newkirk who turned just in time to face her. She pushed him backwards making him fall backwards into the snow. "Why don't you say that to my face huh?" Olsen, who had been standing behind her, grabbed her and pulled her away from Newkirk. While Carter and LeBeau held Newkirk back.

"Take it easy Evans, Newkirk was just kidding right?"

"Come on Olsen, you've heard the rumors yourself. Even you said that some rumors have truth to them."

"What is going on here?!" Klink shouted over the screaming.

----------------------------------------------

"Hello. This is Colonel Kinchmeyer, Gestapo Headquarters Berlin. Put me through to Major Feldkamp immediately…Ah Major Feldkamp I have been ordered by general Hoffman to deliver you a message…the general is a close friend of our beloved _Fuhrer_…The general has managed to capture the underground leader known as Papa Bear and is willing to give you full credit for the capture on the condition that you and captain Schmitt hand over the American POW from Stalag 13…" There was a long silence on the other end of the phone before Feldkamp responded. "You dare question the word of a Gestapo officer?… If you do not hand the prisoner over to the general tonight you will both be court marshaled, shot and sent to the Russian Front within the hour." Kinch hung up the phone and leaned back in Klink's chair.

He had managed to convince Feldkamp to agree to their terms but it had been close. For a minuet or two while he was on the phone, he wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. Slowly he got up and head walked over to the window. As he opened it, ready to climb out he saw the crowed getting bigger and bigger.

"Alright break it up, there is no point arguing over some stupid rumor. Newkirk I thought you were better than that." Kinch called.

"Normally I would be but the word is she's tryin' to make a bloody deal with he krauts to get colonel 'Ogan back 'ere. You really think he'd want that?"

"For the last time Newkirk I haven't done anything and I sure as hell wouldn't think about doing that let alone actually do it. Kommandant they're crazy I haven't done anything."

"You both know the consequences of fighting in my camp. Schultz bring them to my office." Klink walked off leaving Schultz to deal with the crowed.

Evans and Newkirk smiled as they followed Schultz. They had managed to pull off the first part of the plan without a hitch; things were starting to look up.

They entered Klink's office five minuets later to find Klink sitting behind his desk and signing a few papers while he was waiting for them. He looked up as Schultz opened the door and ushered them in the room.

"Thank you Schultz. Now I want an explanation from both of you." Klink stood up and moved around the desk. "Fighting is against the rules of this camp and you will both get one week in cooler."

"What? I didn't do anything other than defend myself. He was the one that attacked not me."

"Only cause you're a bleedin' sell out. Why would you give information just to get the colonel back? That's what I wanna know."

"Silence. Schultz take them to the cooler."

"_Jawohl__ Herr Kommandant_."

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Schultz, what's with Klink lately? Don't tell me he's had more trouble with that woman in Hammelberge."

"I think it is because of major Feldkamp taking colonel Hogan out of the camp." Schultz opened the door to the cooler and they both walked inside and sat down.

"Why would that bother 'im, its one less prisoner to worry 'bout?"

"Newkirk please. Don't say things like that. The kommandant is worried about him and what they will do…"

"Wait. Did you just say he was worried about Hogan?"

"Of cause he is. He knows what the Gestapo are like and despite what he said the kommandant still worries."

"That's a twist. We'll see you in a couple days Schultzie."

"I will bring you some dinner tonight. I have to go. Guard duty." Schultz left the room locking the door behind him.

"Okay, we'll stay in 'ere for a few hour 'til it gets dark then go out and get the colonel."

"Only one problem. We don't have a tunnel to this cell."

"No but we 'ave a connecting window that leads to the cell we 'ave a tunnel to."


	11. Chapter 11

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 11**_

It was beginning to get darker. Newkirk checked the door before opening the small window leading into the next cell. He slid the small latch across which kept in up so he wouldn't have to hold it while climbing through.

"What are you doing?" Evans asked as he turned back to face her.

"Come on we gotta get changed and we don't 'ave much time." Newkirk helped her through the openening then climbed through himself. Releasing the latch He shut the window quietly. "Help me move this thing out of the way."

She moved the table and then help pull the loose section of wall towards them towards them. Together they climbed through the opening and made their way trough the tunnel to meet up with Kinch and LeBeau and Carter.

"Everything's set. The truck is park just off the Hammelberge road."

"Right. Just one thing. LeBeau are you sure you want to act as Papa Bear? That's going to be the most dangerous part of this."

"I trust you. Besides, Colonel Hogan would do the same for us."

"Okay." She walked around the curtains to change into the Gestapo uniform that Newkirk had made the other night. Newkirk had already started changing as soon as they met p with the others.

"'Ere LeBeau. Use these instead of the ones we normally use." Newkirk handed him a set of trick handcuffs. "All you have to do to get them off is pull on them. They look exactly like the real ones so Feldkamp won't be able to spot the difference."

"_Merci_ Andrew." LeBeau put them into his pocket until it was time to wear them.

----------------------------------------------

"Newkirk, you ready?"

"Do I 'ave a choice?" Newkirk said. He jumped down from the driver's seat of the truck and moved around the back. LeBeau climbed out with Kinch and Carter.

"You guys head into the woods, but make sure you both have a clear shot at Feldkamp. Schmitt will help us out only if we need it. Tiger said he doesn't want to blow his cover until absolutely necessary."

"Right, Good Luck."

"Before we do this I want to be sure those things do come apart easily." LeBeau pulled on the handcuffs and they opened instantly. "Good, at least we have that going for us, you've got the gun?"

"_Oui_, he will not notice it."

"Alright let's go"

They headed into the open clearing, Evans was in front and following close behind was LeBeau and Newkirk. Newkirk had a gun pointed at him but the first three bullets were blanks and wouldn't do any serious harm if something happened. As they neared the center of the clearing they noticed a staff car parked just before the tree line. They saw two people getting out of the front seats and one just sitting in the back.

"You must be Major Feldkamp?" Evans asked in a German accent. She wasn't going to speak in German unless she had to. "And you Captain Schmitt?"

"_Jawohl Herr general._" Feldkamp stopped in his tracks. He had not been expecting a woman. "This is Captain Schmitt. He also has a personal interest in Papa Bear."

"I see. I have held my part of the bargain Feldkamp, not where is this American? I am in a hurry and I do not have time for small talk." She pointed towards LeBeau.

"He is in the car general. But I must say that I find it hard to believe that a Frenchman could be Papa Bear. All the evidence I have points towards Hogan."

"Not enough for a conviction though is it?" LeBeau said. Newkirk shoved him slightly to make it look convincing.

"Quiet!" Evans turned to LeBeau and Newkirk. "Sergeant, I want you to accompany the captain and bring the prisoner to my truck. I will be there in a moment."

"_Jawohl general_." Newkirk Headed off towards the car with Schmitt.

"Forgive me for asking this but why are you giving me credit for something you did?"

"You need the credit more than I do major. All these wild claims about the American being an underground leader is absurd, yet you were not far from the truth."

"_Herr general_, the prisoner is in the truck Captain Schmitt is watching him for the moment."

"_Danke_ sergeant."

"May I ask what your interests with this man is?" Feldkamp asked.

"That is none of your business Feldkamp." She snapped. "But if you must know…He's my brother."

Before Feldkamp realized what was happening, her accent dropped as she raised the gun she was carrying. Newkirk aimed at the major instantly while LeBeau opened the cuffs and raised his. Kinch came up behind Feldkamp and hit him over the head.

"Bloody marvelous Kinch."

"Come on, grab his legs will ya?"

As Kinch and Newkirk carried the unconscious major to the truck Evans ran ahead. She saw Schmitt climb out of the back. She stopped when she was close enough to talk without shouting.

"How is he?"

"He will be alright but it will take some time. I was not able to stop Feldkamp as much as I would have liked."

"Thanks for trying. Feldkamp will be going to London with you, as soon as it's safe of cause."

Hogan was lying on the seat. He had a black eye and a cut on his bottom lip, not to mention the various cuts and bruises that went along with them. She sat down on the small space that was left on the bench and gently lifted his hands only to see the cuts on his wrists that were there. His eyes were closed but he was still breathing and that was a start.

The truck started and slowly they drove back to Stalag 13. Now they had Hogan back the next thing that needed to be done was to make Klink believe that she was Gestapo and Feldkamp was out of the picture for good. LeBeau, Carter and Kinch sat opposite her with Feldkamp slumped on the floor in front of them. Newkirk was driving the truck and Schmitt was sitting next to him, as there was no more room in the back.

"We'll 'ave to pull over just up here." Newkirk called as he slowed the truck and pulled off the main road. He parked the truck and went around the back. "We'll need to get Feldkamp into the tunnel before we do anythin' I'm afraid."

"Kinch, you better take him down with you. There's no need to get yourself thrown into the cooler as well."

----------------------------------------------

"_Open the gates, I am general Hoffman of Gestapo Headquarter in Berlin and I wish to speak to Colonel Klink immediately_." Evans snapped in German at the unfortunate corporal standing guard by the gates. They drove through as the corporal raced across the grounds to Klink's quarters.

"Ah general Hoffman it is a honor for you to come visit our little Stalag…" Klink started saying as soon as she stepped out of the car.

"Klink I am not here visiting, I am returning one of your prisoners to you." Heading inside she called out over her shoulder. "Sergeant bring him inside."

"_Jawohl Herr general_." Newkirk saluted and went to get Hogan.

"Come on. 'Elp me bring 'im inside." Newkirk gently tried to lift Hogan up into a sitting position, which made him open his eyes.

"Now what?" Hogan asked. Newkirk and LeBeau could barely make out what he had said. "I've 'ready told you all I know. Nothing." They smiled, relieved.

"Don't worry Guv'nor, your safe now."

"Newkirk?" Hogan looked at him as though no willing to believe it was him. "It can't be you. This is just another trick of yours. I'm not falling for it."

"No colonel it's not a trick. We are back at camp. Can you walk?"

"Yeah, just."

"Okay, we're takin' you into Klink's office. Don't react to what you see or 'ear. You'll be alright and back on you feet in no time. That I guarantee ya."

"Come on colonel, they are waiting for us." LeBeau lifted one of Hogan's arms over his shoulder and Newkirk did the same.

Slowly the three of them stood and if it weren't for the two men either side of him, Hogan would have fallen back down onto the seat. Once he got his balance back, they helped him out of the truck and into Klink's office.

----------------------------------------------

"Colonel Hogan will need to have someone with him at all times. He cannot stay in the barracks for at least two weeks and will need to stay in your gust quarters where it is slightly warmer."

"But general, the guest quarters are not supposed to be used by prisoners, it is against the regulations of this camp to…"

"Klink! I do not care about regulations." She snapped interrupting him mid sentence. He was beginning to get on her nerves, and that was saying something. "I am doing this for your own benefit kommandant. If something happens to this man it will be your responsibility Klink and you will not only be answering to the Luftwaffe and Red Cross representatives. I assure you of that."

"Yes general. He will get the best of care, I give you my word."

"Well, do the best you can anyway." The door to Klink's office opened. "Here his is now colonel. I want him taken to his quarters at once and make sure there is someone there to watch him."

"Schultz!! Take them to the guest's quarters immediately. Then go and get one of the men from his barracks o see to him."

"Yes _Herr kommandant_. This way _bitte_."

As Schultz led the way out of the room and across the grounds towards another building, Kinch came opened the door and came running over to them. If they didn't just see Kinch 20 minuets ago, they would have been convinced that he had been in the barracks all the time. // _Although they probably have had a lot of practice with doing this sort of thing. _//

"Colonel. What happened?"

"He is fine. It will take him a few weeks to recover but he will live." Evans stepped forwards blocking Kinch's path.

"What did you do to him?"

"I haven't done anything. This was major Feldkamp's doing, not mine. But if you are so worried about your dear colonel, you will make sure he gets the attention he needs."

Kinch saw the very surprised look on Schultz's face and smiled slightly. Knowing that Schultz was a big softy at heart, he wanted to explain what was actually going on and why the Gestapo were being so nice. On the other hand, he wasn't about to risk everything they had going for them.

"Schultz I got it from here, why don't you see what the guys are up to in barracks 5. I hear they have a game of poker going on. House is on the losing streak at the moment."

"Gambling is verboten. You all should know that by now. Excuse me Herr General, I will have to go break up the game." Without another word to any of them he hurried off towards Barracks 5 to join in the game.

"Good old Schultz. Never could resist a game of cards."

"Let's worry about that later. Kinch can you go get Wilson? I want to make sure that nothing seriously wrong." LeBeau opened the door to the Guest room and held it open as the others awkwardly brought Hogan into the room

"You got it."

"Okay, Newkirk help me get him onto the bed, then go start the truck. We'll have to dump it somewhere close by and get back here fast. We're supposed to be in the cooler."


	12. Chapter 12

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 12:**_

The window slammed shut as the door of the cooler opened and Schultz walked in followed by Klink. He looked from Newkirk to Evans and back again. He seemed on edge and more agitated than usual. // _Who could blame 'im after a visit from a Gestapo general._ // Newkirk thought once he saw Klink.

"Kommandant, I still stand by what I said earlier. Newkirk…"

"I don't want to hear it." Klink interrupted. "I am here to tell you both that colonel Hogan is back and will be staying in the guest quarters until he is well enough to…"

"What do you mean 'well enough'? What's wrong with 'im?"

"Your sentence has been suspended for the time being. But if there is a recurrence of fighting again, it will be …"

"Yes sir." Evans and Newkirk said as they hurried past Klink and Schultz before he had finished telling them off.

"Schultz what just happened? I wasn't even finished what I was going to say."

"I know nothing _Herr kommandant_, nothing." He closed the door of the cell and turned to Klink. "Maybe they are just anxious to see colonel Hogan."

"You know Schultz, that general looked familiar, have you seen her before?"

"No kommandant. Never." //_ There is something going on that I do not want to know about…I think. _//

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Kinch, is Wilson here yet?" Evans asked. She quietly closed the door to the guest quarters. Kinch was standing by the stove pouring two cups of coffee

"He's in the other room with him now. Should be out here in a few minutes." Kinch passed one of the cups to her.

Evans started pacing the space between the bedroom door and the sofa in the middle of the room. Kinch smiled, remembering Hogan pacing on numerous occasions. Especially when worried. The door to the bedroom opened and sergeant Wilson quietly stepped out and closed the door again. Wilson was the medic for prisoners in stalag 13.

"He's going to be fine." He said quietly before either could ask the obvious questions. "The only serious injury's he has, is a broken rib and a mild concussion. He just needs to rest for a week or two and he should be back on his feet in no time. He got off very easy especially since he was dealing with Feldkamp."

"Thanks Wilson, I owe you one."

"The only thing I want is your word that you won't let him walk around until I give the okay." Wilson smiled and headed for the door. His hand was on the doorknob when he turned to face them again. "Oh and would you make sure one of you is with him. When it comes to his own health, he never does what I tell him."

"You got it." Kinch said. "I'll go tell the fellas back in the barracks. Maybe LeBeau will make some of his famous fish stew."

"Oh come on Kinch, hasn't Rob suffered enough for the past two weeks."

"Well I suppose it is almost Christmas. I'll get Louis to make something else."

They both started laughing as the door opened and LeBeau, Newkirk, Carter, Olsen and Forster walked inside carrying a box each. Dropping the box he was carrying onto the sofa, Newkirk poured everyone some coffee and turned towards Kinch and Evans.

"'Eard the good news from Wilson on the way in. Bleedin' lucky if you ask me."

"Yeah, that Feldkamp is a piece of work."

"Speaking of Krauts, where is he?" Evans asked.

"Down in the tunnels with captain Schmitt." Newkirk grinned broadly. Baker's on call to the sub. Should be able to get 'em out of camp in a few days, if we're lucky."

"Great. What's in those boxes fellas?"

"Why Christmas decorations of cause. You can't expect to celebrate Christmas Eve without a tree and everything else can ya?"

"God I completely forgot it was Christmas Eve already. I though it was next week."

"That's understandable. You know, most of the time when you have other things on your mind you tend to forget about things like Christmas and…"

"Carter." Newkirk, Kinch and Olsen said as one. Carter looked sheepish but everyone just laughed.

"Alright you guys, let's get these decorations up."

They decorated the entire guest quarters with Christmas lights, tinsel, fake snow, and even a small tree they had received from the Red Cross last month. Evans went looking in the cupboards for any records they might be able to use on the old record player. Surprisingly she found Tommy Dorsey and Frank Sinatra Christmas records. An hour later they had finally put the finishing touches on the room and everyone except Evans and Kinch left the room to go back to the barracks.

"Night fellas, Merry Christmas." She called as the door closed behind them Olsen.

"Kinch can you stay with him for a few hours there's a few things I need to do before I take first watch tonight?"

----------------------------------------------

Evans shivered and pulled the coat she had on closer to her. She was walking down a small, almost completely deserted side street. It had started snowing just after she had left the camp and she was hoping to find everything quickly. It was getting colder. Seeing the shop that she had been looking for, she entered, brushing some of the snow off her shoulders and hair. It was warmer in here, but not by much. After a few moments browsing, the shop keeper came out of the back room and approached her."

"_Guten aben frauline. May I help you with anything_?" He asked cheerfully in German

"_Ja Danke_. I am looking for some last minuet gifts for my friends. Unfortunately the only thing I have found so far is this small chemistry set. That will only cover one out of five."

"Tell me, what are your friends interests? I may be able to suggest something if I have an idea of what they like."

"Well one of my friends plays chess quite a bit. Lately he has stopped playing because he is missing some pieces. Do you have a chess set here that I would be able to look at?"

"I do. This just arrived this morning as a matter of fact. Unfortunately it has been slightly damaged in shipping so the price has been reduced considerably." He pulled out a wooden chessboard from under the counter. As far as she could see it wasn't damaged at all. Except for the few small, but deep, scratch marks on the bottom of the board. // _That's not going to worry Robert that much I don't think. _//

"I will take it." // _If the price is reduce, who am I to argue with a few small scratches? _//

"And your three other friends? What do they like?"

"Well, one of them likes sports."

"How about a nice football and some shoes to go with them?" He walked to the back of the shop and showed her a selection of sort gear.

"Danke, but I am not sure he would like that particular brand." // _Definitely not. _// The shopkeeper looked disappointed and changed the subject.

Half an hour after entering the store, she paid for everything and braved the cold night air again. She had managed to get a little something for Kinch, LeBeau and the others. She had told Kinch she would be going into Hammelberge to look for a few things, so she was covered if Schultz came to check on Hogan. She looked at the time and realised she had stayed out for a bit too long.

She hurried down the side streets and alleyways, taking short cuts anywhere she could. As she walked down one dark side street however she ran head on into a man wearing a woollen coat and scarf. She looked at him for a moment then realised that she recognised him from Stalag 13. The local veterinarian who looked after the dogs from the camp.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't see you._" She spoke softly in German and looking away quickly.

"_It doesn't matter_. In fact I was looking for you lieutenant."

"What do you mean lieutenant? I'm afraid you have the wrong person."

"No Sgt. Kinchloe sent me to find you." Oscar Schneider said quietly, looking up and down the deserted street. "He asked me to find you after I had changed the dogs at Stalag 13 tonight. Unfortunately Heidi is sick."

"Kinch sent you? Well in that case, would you be able to give me a ride back to camp? I'm running a bit late."

"My truck is this way, if you don't mind the company of a few friendly dogs."

"I would love their company."

----------------------------------------------

"Thanks for sending Oscar after me. I didn't realize how late it was getting." Evans said. She handed Kinch the bags of shopping and climbed out of the hiding tunnel entrance that was conveniently hidden underneath the fireplace.

"I was starting to get worried. What kept you so long?"

"A girl and her shopping. You never know how long that will take, especially since this girl hasn't been shopping for months."

"You got a point there." Kinch placed all the bags gently on the floor in front of the table. "Colonel Hogan woke up, he was asking for you. I told him you were in the shower. You'll need this to put around your hair." He handed her damp towel.

"No looking in the bags." She said after wrapping the towel tightly around her hair, making a point to cover it entirely. "You better get back to the barracks, just in case you get a feeling you want to look inside."

"You spoil all my fun."

The door closed silently behind him and she turned to walk into the bedroom when she heard someone outside the building. For a moment she thought it was Klink coming to check on Hogan and making sure he was still there. Something he could be so annoying in that way. After looking out the window however, she found that Kinch tripping in the snow had caused the noise.

She closed the curtains once more and walked into the other room to find her brother sleeping again. She smiled. "Well looks like it's my turn to look after you. Not the other way around."

Sitting down in the armchair beside the bed, she started to write on the Christmas cards she had bought earlier. She had a few to write out and thought it was best to start with those, rather than wrapping the presents first.


	13. Chapter 13

The Unexpected POW

I don't own or claim to own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

The plot and any other characters that are not in the show are mine.

----------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 13:**_

Hogan woke up a few hours later. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Evans sitting in the armchair beside the bed. She had her head resting on her arms and her eyes were closed. He knew immediately that she had been there since Kinch left but was not sure how long ago that had been. He was still out of it. He turned over onto his side. As soon as he moved he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and the he remembered someone, probably Wilson, saying that he had a broken rib.

"Argh" He couldn't suppress a groan as he tried to turn one more time onto his side. The sound managed to wake Evans.

"Hey, what are you doing? Wilson told you not to move around a lot." She got up gently pushed him onto his back again.

"Now your starting to sound like him." Hogan tried to laugh but stoped almost instantly because of the pain. "Where are we?"

"In the guest quarters back in camp. Just take it easy will you. You've had a rough couple of weeks."

"You're telling me." Hogan said breathing heavily, trying as hard as he could to ignore the pain from his ribs. "Wait…Feldkamp…finds out…"

"Calm down. Forget about Feldkamp, he's not going to be trouble for anyone else any more." At the confused look she received she explain everything that had happened over the past two weeks since he had been gone. "So, if the Newkirk hadn't come up with the idea, we would probably still be trying to come up with a way to get you away from there.

"I'll never doubt any of you again." Hogan smiled. While he was listening he managed to get his breathing back under control. "Not that I had any doubts that all of you could pull it off."

"You better not. Anyway, you have to get some rest. Doc's orders I'm afraid."

"You aren't a doctor sis."

"No but I spoke to sgt Wilson and he gave me orders to keep you off your feet for at least a week."

"Where's Kinch? I thought I saw him when I woke up earlier?"

"You did but he's gone back to the barracks for the night. After we finished decorating the place they all headed back, so we wouldn't end up having Klink come storming in on us." Evans stood up and handed him a glass of water that she had poured out earlier. "I'll be outside if you need me. I have to finish wrapping the presents."

"What presents?"

"Oh um…the Red Cross sent a whole bunch of stuff for Christmas." She said hastily with a glance over her shoulder. "Good night."

"Night." He watched as she walked outside and closed the door behind her. // _Nice try Cass. But the Red Cross won't deliver anything until tomorrow afternoon. _//

----------------------------------------------

"Oh hi Schultz. I didn't hear you come in. what's up?" Evans said as the door closed quietly behind her.

"Nothing. I am just doing as I was told."

"Oh okay, well say thanks to Klink for me, won't you? We only put the tree up a couple hours ago. I didn't think he even knew we had tree."

"You think kommandant Klink ordered me to put these here?"

"Sure, who else could it be?" Evans said casually walking over to the tree and looking at the presents she and Schultz had left there. "I mean, Klink may be the enemy, but he can be kind to us at times."

"It wasn't the kommandant who gave me these. It was…"

"Come on Schultz drop the act. Like I said, who else could it be?"

"_Nien_, it was Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinchloe who…" He stopped mid sentences.

"Looks like I was wrong then. But don't worry, it's our little secret I won't say a word to them."

"_Danke_ Evans. Now I have to go…guard duty by the fence."

"On Christmas eve?"

"_Ja_, the big shot has given me tomorrow and the next day off on the condition that I work tonight."

"Tough break. Well I'll see you in the morning. Merry Christmas Schultzie."

After Schultz left, she found a throw rug in one of the cupboards. Making herself a coffee she settled down on the sofa, thinking about everything that had happened over the past month she had been at Stalag 13.

----------------------------------------------

"You think the colonel will be alright Newkirk?"

"Cause 'e will Andrew. He's been in worse scrapes than his before 'asn't 'e?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Let's get some sleep. It will be a big day tomorrow, being Christmas and all." Kinch said waiting for everyone to get into their bunks before switching the lights off.

"I wonder what will happen to Feldkamp back in London." Carter wondered aloud.

"Who cares? He'll get what he deserves. Even that may not be good enough for him." LeBeau said sleepily, not really interested in anything but trying to get some sleep.

"Hey quiet down a minuet." Everyone stopped talking and looked expectantly at Newkirk. "I thought I 'eard somethin'."

Carter got up and checked to see if it was one of the guards listening at the window. There was no one outside the windows or the door. There was a sudden knocking that sounded like metal on metal. It stopped ad started repeating the same pattern 30 seconds later.

"It's coming from the tunnel." Kinch rolled out of bed. Newkirk removed a small section of one of the seats by the table, to reveal a hidden compartment with a small handgun inside. Once Newkirk gave Kinch a signal saying that he was ready, Kinch opened the tunnel entrance.

"Captain Schmitt?" Kinch said as Schmitt came up the ladder and into the room. "What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be guarding Feldkamp." Newkirk put the gun back into the compartment; relieved he didn't need to use it.

"He is unconscious again. I was getting tiered of him talking so I hit him over the head." He added.

"Blimey, remind me never to piss you off."

"What's wrong captain?"

"There has been a message come through on your radio. Unfortunately I have little experience with short wave sets."

"Come one fellas let's find out what London wants this time."

They all went down into the radio room and waited for London to repeat the message. They only had to wait 2 minuets for the message to come through, which Kinch translated for the rest of them.

"Goldilocks, this is Papa Bear. Please repeat message. Over." Kinch spoke into the microphone while everyone listened in.

"This is goldilocks. Just got word from mama bear that they cannot make the rendezvous spot at the set time. Too risky I'm afraid. Over" An English male voice sounded over the radio for everyone to hear.

"What!?" LeBeau asked. "How are we supposed to get Feldkamp to London now?"

"What is the earliest mama bear can pick them up then?" Kinch raised his hand to stop LeBeau from cutting in.

"I'm afraid the earliest would be…one week from tonight."

"Will do Goldilocks, pass on the message for us. Papa Bear out." Kinch turned the radio off.

"How do they expect us to get 'em out on bloody New Years Eve? The woods will be crawling with krauts that nigh'"

"We'll think of something. Let's not worry about it until tomorrow." Kinch led they way back up stairs. They would need to figure something out and soon, but it as too late to worry about anything at the moment. There was only three hours until roll call.

----------------------------------------------

Evans had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before. LeBeau smiled as he gently pulled the rug up over her shoulder. He then walked into the bedroom to check on Hogan, who was lying there reading a book.

"Morning colonel." LeBeau said cheerfully. "Merry Christmas. Although I'm not too sure you should be doing anything but resting. That includes reading books."

"Merry Christmas to you too LeBeau." Hogan said.

"Cassandra is asleep on the sofa, I thought it would be best to let her sleep for a bit longer."

"With all the noise you guys made coming in here, I'm surprised she hasn't woken up already."

"I just did." Evans said from the doorway. "LeBeau, can you give me a hand bringing everything in?"

Hogan stared as they left the room and came back only minuets later with the whole gang, arms full of wrapped gifts. After dumping them all on the bed next to Hogan, Evans and Kinch helped him sit up so he could be more comfortable.

"Colonel, do you want to start the morning off with the first present?" Evans asked him grinning at the shocked look on his face. She handed him the first present on the pile.

One by one they opened their presents. An hour later when everyone was finished, Carter brought in the record player and they all sat around the room singing carols and just having fun.

"What is going on in here?" Klink came through the open door.

"Oh sorry kommandant, we weren't being to loud were we?" Hogan asked. "We're just having a little Christmas celebration."

"At this hour?"

"Well sure. Now is the best time to celebrate Christmas." Carter said looking through the pile of presents for the only two that had not been unwrapped. "Here sir, this one has your name on it. And this is for you to take home with you Schultz." He added to the sergeant wile handing him a small parcel.

"Thank you Carter." Klink said before Schultz could say a word. "I suppose you can keep going with the celebrations. As long as you keep the noise down." Klink turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Schultz only followed after Klink had yelled at him.

"Nice going Andrew. How did you know Klink was going to come in?" Evans asked.

"Well, he did last year. I figured that if we gave him a little something he would let us keep celebrating. It was worth a try."

"It sure was."

"Colonel Hogan, we got a message from London last night saying the sub won't be able to pick up Feldkamp until New Years Eve. Apparently it's too risky at the moment."

"We won't be able to get 100 meters away from camp, let alone to wear the rendezvous spot is."

"We will. But let's not worry about that just yet. We still have a whole week to plan how we can arrange it."

"Right now though, let's just have fun. It's not every day we can celebrate for as long as we want."

The celebrations continued on well into the night. It wasn't until Klink had finally had enough of listening to everyone celebrating that he came to break up the party and ordered everyone back to the barracks.


End file.
